I Kōri no hanami
by Megami No Acuario24
Summary: Después de 7 años Camus recibe la llamada de alguien a quien no veía desde entonces ahora debe hacerse cargo de una pequeña niña que ni siquiera sabía que existía, ahora deberá de ser un buen padre para su pequeña hija si no quiere terminar muerto por el lindo abuelito de la niña, quien estará dispuesto a desollarlo vivo si algo malo le llega a pasar a su nieta.
1. Epilogo

**Nota de la autora:**

Esta fic esta reescrito y le he cambiado el nombre espero les guste cualquier comentario es bienvenido siempre y cuando no sea grosero y que sea para mi crecimiento personal y como autora.

_**Kōri no hanami  
((Ver flores de hielo))**_

Ni los personajes de Saint Seiya ni los de Inuyasha, son propiedad mía, si lo fueran hubiera revivido a los dorados y sobre todo a mi amado Camus de acuario.

**Sumary:**

_Después de 7 años Camus recibe la llamada de alguien a quien no veía desde entonces ahora debe hacerse cargo de una pequeña niña que ni siquiera sabía que existía, ahora deberá de ser un buen padre para su pequeña hija si no quiere terminar muerto por el lindo abuelito de la niña, quien estará dispuesto a desollarlo vivo si algo malo le llega a pasar a su nieta._

**Epilogo**

**+++++++++++++ Sueño ++++++++++++++++**

_Estaba sentado arriba de la rama de un árbol tenía a la mujer que quería entre mis brazos, su cabello negro resaltaba a pesar de la obscuridad de la noche_

―_Nunca antes me habían gustado tanto las noches de luna nueva― dijo mi chica con una gran sonrisa._

―_A mí siempre me han gustado, se pueden ver mejor las estrellas― confesé mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y recostaba su cuerpo en mi pecho ―Cuando termine todo te llevare conmigo después de pedir el permiso de tu padre― comente sin soltarle amaba la manera en la que su cuerpo encajaba con el mío._

―_A Otosan no le va a parecer nada bien que me vaya contigo, pero te amo y nada podría cambiar eso― dijo ella tiernamente._

―_Mi hermosa flor de Sakura―_

―_Sabes que no me gusta el sobre nombre que Shippo-kun me puso prefiero mi nombre Akari―_

―_Lo sé pero a mí sí me gusta Sakura, si tuviera una hija me gustaría que se llamara así― confesé besando su cuello con ternura, como amaba su aroma, era tan dulce, fresco y natural._

―_Pues para mi Sakura es un nombre común hay muchas en Japón y en otra parte del mundo―_

―_Pero es muy lindo, aunque también me gusta Akari― dije tomando su rostro y volteándolo para besarla. ―Te amo― susurre contra sus labios._

―_Yo también te amo Camus― dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba mi nariz con la suya._

+++++++++ Fin del sueño +++++++.

Estaba por decirle algo cuando un sonido molesto comenzó a traerme de regreso a la época actual, despertado de ese sueño que más que sueño, había sido un recuerdo de hace 7 años, abrí los ojos y fije mi vista en el techo de mi habitación en el templo de acuario, habían pasado 7 años desde entonces y no podía sacarla de mi cabeza.

―Que habra sido de ti Akira? ― me pregunte en voz baja mientras hacía aun lado las cobijas y me levantaba, tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día, además de entrenar como siempre, cuando el sonido del teléfono de la casa me distrajo de mis pensamientos, rápidamente conteste.

―Acuario no Camus en que puedo ayudarle? ― dije contestando con mi rango y nombre

―Necesito hablar con usted, nos vemos en el restaurante Daikonsu, en 10 minutos es urgente― dijo la voz del otro lado antes de contestar, porque justamente hoy que había soñado con ella, escuchaba la voz de ese sujeto tan irritante, pensé mientras me dirigía al baño para darme un ducha rápida, antes de reunirme con ese sujeto, después de la ducha me arregle con rapidez y baje las escaleras, saludando a mis 10 compañeros de armas anteriores a mi templo, a pesar de que era un santo dorado y podía usar la velocidad de la luz siempre que voy a la ciudad prefiero hacerlo como un civil normal, de esta manera pasábamos más fácilmente desapercibidos, por lo que tuve que tomar el auto, salí rumbo al restaurante, 25 minutos después estaba sentado frente a ese sujeto de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.

―Cuanto tiempo Camus-san― saludo el sujeto frente de mí, sabía que estaba en su papel de un civil normal, por algo no me extrañaba verlo usar ropa moderna, aunque si era raro ya que por lo general usaba ropa japonesa.

―Cuanto tiempo Shippo― salude de regreso ― a que debo tu visita tan inesperada? ―

―Necesito un favor―

―Qué clase de favor? ―

―Veras tenemos 6 meses sin dar con Akira, Sesshomaru-sama la mando de misión y no regreso― dijo tenia años sin saber de ella, era una de las únicas personas que habían logrado entrar en mi círculo de conocidos cercanos, que me desconcertaba mucho el hecho de saber de ella en estas condiciones.

―Supongo que esperas que te ayude a buscarla― dije con frialdad escondiendo mis sentimientos detrás de ella como siempre

―Te equivocas vengo a pedirle que cuide de Sakura-chan, en lo que arreglamos lo del ataque que hubo hace unos días―

―Y por qué habría de cuidar a esa persona? ―

―Por qué está en peligro, trataron de secuestrarla aprovechando que Sesshomaru-sama e Inuyasha están buscando a Akari, yo puedo protegerla pero no a la villa y como la villa está a mi cargo no puedo cuidar de Sakura-chan como se lo merece―

―Sigo pensando que no sé por qué debo cuidarla yo? ―

―Por qué Sakura-chan es su hija- soltó Shippo haciendo que yo sacara el aire por el shock, si esa niña era mi hija eso quería decir que Akari era su madre. ―Por favor la pequeña está en problemas solo será un tiempo en lo que damos con Akari— rogó sacándome de ese estado.

―Espera un segundo, según tú, tengo una hija de Akira y si es así porque no me ha dicho nada, o cómo es posible que Sesshomaru-sama no haya venido a reclamarme por dejar a su hija embarazada.

―Bueno vera Akira no quiso que usted se enterara de su estado, argumentaba que usted no querría saber nada de ella ni del bebe, y el hecho de que Sesshomaru-sama no te haya venido a reclamar ni a matarte es porque Akari se lo rogó, además de todo usted no le caía bien y si venía a desollarle seguramente Akari vendría con él para detenerle y usted la enredaría de nuevo y pues terminarían formando una bonita familia al menos eso fue lo que Sesshomaru-sama decía― comento el logrando solamente molestarme ―Claro que si no se siente seguro con cuidar de ella, pues puedo hacerlo yo de todas maneras usted no es nada para Sakura― retándome.

―Está bien cuidare de ella, donde esta? ― comente resignado ese sujeto conocía mis defectos y cuando me retaban yo contestaba los retos justo como ahora.

―Esta al cuidado de Soten, iré por ella nos veremos aquí en la tarde, a las 3 le parece? ―

―Sí, solo una cosa más puedo en donde o como a desaparecido Akari-sama? ―

―Sesshomaru-sama la mando a investigar unas cosas respecto a un clan de demonios, la última vez que se supo algo de ella, estaba por dar con ese clan, no puedo informar son asuntos de la aldea, algo más que necesite saber?―

―Sí, Sakura-chan sabe que usted es su padre, Akari jamás le engaño respecto a eso, solo que bueno ella me ha adoptado como otosan―

―Supongo que ella necesitaba un padre― dije con tranquilidad incluso con frialdad, yo no sabía que tenía un hijo así que supongo que era bueno que ella tuviera una figura paterna.

―Si lo necesitaba, es una buena niña solo necesitara un poco de comprensión de su parte―

―Está bien― dije antes de volver al santuario, como salí sin desayunar en el camino compre unas galletas ya que regresando no podría desayunar bien, debido a que no tendría tiempo, mientras caminaba de regreso a mi casa, no podía dejar de pensar en esa situación, había dejado embarazada a Akari y esta no me había dicho nada de eso, bueno quizá si estuviera en su situación tampoco hubiera dicho nada, ella me odiaba la última vez que nos vimos, muchas veces me arrepentí de a verle dicho todo eso tan doloroso que le dije pero debía hacerlo, para alejarla de mí, no solo logre que se alejara de mi sino que además ella me odia, está perdida, quizá muerta dejo a una niña sola y para colmo está en peligro con un padre que no sabe ser padre que va a tener que cuidar de ella, mismo padre que probablemente terminara haciéndole daño porque así es el un tipo frio y claro un bastardo que dejo a dos críos en una tormenta de nieve.

Después del entrenamiento me dirigí a terminar con mis demás labores, antes de ir con su excelencia Shion, tenía que confesarle lo que había pasado en esa misión y decirle que mi hija vendría a vivir conmigo, y tal y como esperaba no recibió muy bien la noticia, digo fui un maldito cuando aleje a la mama de mi hija de mi lado, y como no fue eso algo de caballeros con obvias razones se molestó, me puso un castigo y me dejo retirarme para ir por mi hija, llegue al restaurante y ahí estaba el Kitsue, comiendo con una niñita de cabello negro amarrado con una trenza, igual que su madre.

―Buenas tardes Shippo― salude mientras me sentaba frente a ellos, pare ver mejor a la niña tenía los ojos ámbar igual que su madre, fuera del color de cabello y de ojos, esa niña era una copia mía, tenía el mismo fleco que el mío además de esos mechones a cada lado de la cara que la delataban como mi hija.

―Sakura-chan saluda al caballero de Athena Acuario no Camus―

―Konichiwa Camus-sama― saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia japonesa, claro al ser el demonio Inu su abuelo tenía que aprender todos los modales del antiguo Japón, incluso vestía de esa manera, traía un lindo kimono rosa con flores blancas, un obi del mismo color que las flores, se veía como su mama la primera vez que la vi hace años en Japón, como una muñeca de porcelana.

―Konichiwa Sakura-chan― salude de la misma manera.

―Camus-san va a cuidarte en lo que encontramos a tu Okasan―

―No quiero Shippo-Otosan quiero irme contigo― comento ella mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

―No puedo cuidar bien de ti cachorra, casi te secuestran hace unos días, con él estarás mejor―

―No quiero, yo quiero a mi okasan, la extraño mucho― dijo ella abrazando al Kitsue, con fuerza

―Estarás bien con él, además es tu Otosan, va a cuidarte bien―

―Solo tú eres mi Otosan, Camus-sama no es nada mío― comento en berrinche, claramente mi hija no quería estará conmigo.

―Necesito que te quedes aquí pequeña yo vendré contigo en cuanto todo este todo mucho más calmado, verdad que te vas a portar bien?― dijo Shippo hincándose para quedar a su altura.

―Está bien, Shippo-otosan me voy a portar bien― dijo secando sus ojitos con las mangas de su kimono.

―Camus-san, se la encargo mucho, traje un poco de sus cosas― dijo Shippo y me dio una mochila de Kitty en donde supongo traía ropa de la niña ―vienen un par de kimonos, su yukata para dormir, si necesitas algo llámame por favor este es mi numero― indico antes de darme una tarjeta con sus datos

―Yo te llamare si surge algo impórtate―

―Espero no le moleste si le llamo de vez en cuando, digo solo para saber si está bien―

―No se preocupe, no me molesta― dije mientras esperaba a que la niña terminara de comer, se notaba que su educación había sido tradicionalmente japonesa, por la postura que tenía y la manera de tomar sus palillos, era como ver a una pequeña princesa japonesa de la época antigua, en cuanto termino de comer dio las gracias y espero a que Shippo terminara de comer, todo en el mayor de los silencios.

―Sé que no te parece bien quedarte aquí pero debes entender que es por tu bien― dijo él en japonés.

―Lo sé pero no quiero quedarme aquí, yo quiero irme contigo―

―Entiendo pero debes de entender que no puedo cuidarte bien y lo mejor que puedo hacer es buscarte un lugar tranquilo donde estar un tiempo, no sé qué te habrá dicho tu Okasan sobre Camus-san, pero es un caballero de Atena y te cuidara bien―

―Está bien me quedare con él―

―Bien Sakura-chan pórtate bien― dijo Shippo despidiéndose de la niña

―Si lo hare Shippo-Otosan― comento ella con lagrimitas en sus ojos ámbar, el Kitsue la abrazo con fuerza, mientras yo me ponía la mochilita en el hombro, en cuanto terminaron de despedirse le di la mano, no sabía si tenía que cargarla o no, la lleve al automóvil para acomodarla en la parte de atrás, se acomodó para dormir, llegamos a acuario y la deje recostada en la que sería su cama.

―Y la niña quién es?― pregunto Milo desde la entrada de la habitación

―Hasta donde yo sé es mi hija―

―Tu hija, cuando paso eso? ―

―Fue en la misión en Japón, la que lleve a cabo en la villa Inu―

―No me digas que la mama de la niña es la hija del líder de la villa?―

―Si ella es la mama de mi hija, he de pedirte un favor no vayas a revelar nada a los demás, al menos espera a que les diga todo mañana de esa manera no la llenaran de preguntas―

―Está bien no le diré nada a nadie, suerte en lo de ser padre―

―La voy a necesitar no sé nada sobre cuidar niños―

―Tuviste aprendices―

―Pero no es lo mismo que tener hijos, y la niña es mi hija, además es niña, Hyoga e Isaac eran niños he ahí la diferencia, además no sé cómo ser un padre, y si la lastimo?―

―Por ahí dicen que nadie sabe ser un buen padre―

―Es **"nadie nace siendo un buen padre**"―

―Vez es lo mismo―


	2. Chapter 1 Compras

**Nota de la Autora:**

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, aprovechare esta semana santa para subir los capítulos que ya tengo corregidos, espero les gusten los cambios que he hecho y que disfruten de este capítulo cualquier recomendación es bienvenida, sin más por el momento los dejo leer.

**Capítulo 1. Compras**.

―No es lo mismo― dije tomando un libro del librero que tenía en la sala, este librero tenia mis libros favoritos, y este era uno de ellos, de esos libros que suelen calmarte, comencé a leer ignorando a mi mejor amigo el cual no paraba de parlotear respecto a mi hija, la cual debería de estar dormida, seguí leyendo, Milo acostumbrado a mis silencios prendió la televisión de mi templo ignorándome tal y como yo lo hacía, siempre habíamos sido amigos y era una costumbre pasar largos ratos de silencios, estuvimos de esa manera un rato más cuando un llanto interrumpió mi lectura, deje el libro a un lado y subí a la habitación que era de Sakura, ahí estaba ella llorando abrazando sus piernitas, no sabía que hacer debía acercarme o dejar que continuara llorando.

―Que ha pasado?― pregunte estando en la puerta y tratando de sonar amable.

―Soñé feo―

―Que has soñado?― pregunte aun estando lejos de ella

―A Okasan, llena de sangre, verdad que mi Okasan está bien?―

―Seguro estará bien descuida ella es muy fuerte, no creo que le haya pasado nada muy grave― dije con sinceridad

―Es que Ojisan estaba muy preocupado por ella, tengo miedo de perder a mi Okasan―

―No vas a perderla, hablare con Shion-sama para que podamos ayudar en la búsqueda de tu Okasan ―

―Lo prometes? ― pregunto ella mientras volteaba a verme, tenía sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que tenía el cabello blanco

―Te lo prometo― dije después de salir del asombro de la nueva apariencia de ella

―Ya va a terminar el efecto de las hojas mágicas de Shippo-otosan― murmuro mientras llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas todo parecía indicar que se había dado cuenta del cambio de su apariencia

―las hojas mágicas?―

―Si Shippo-otosan me puso un conjuro para que pueda ir a la escuela, Shippo-Otosan también me inscribió a la escuela aquí― dijo poniéndose de pie y corriendo a su mochilita de donde saco un folder con el escudo de una de las escuelas mas reconocidas en Atenas ―toma― comento pasándome el folder para que lo pudiera revisar.

―A este lugar te inscribieron?―

―Si, dijo que mi Okasan no quería que yo faltara a la escuela― comento con una linda carita, leí el documento y ahí estaba todo lo que pedían para las clase y que día se tenía que presentar, genial mañana tenía que ir a la escuela y yo no tenía nada de la lista que había ahí, mire la hora eran las 4 de la tarde aún tenía tiempo.

―Ven vamos por todo lo de la lista― le indique mientras tomaba la bufanda de seda con el que había escondido sus orejitas, ya vería mañana como esconder sus orejitas mañana para no llamar la atención, por hoy eso no me preocupaba mucho, se acercó a mí y dejo que le acomodara la especie de bufanda ocultándole sus orejitas, la levante de la cama y le di la mano para sacarla de la que era su habitación, Milo seguía viendo la televisión ignorándonos.

―vamos a salir así que nos vemos después― dije mientras estaba saliendo del templo, no sabía si tomarla en brazos o no así que iniciamos nuestro descenso y cada uno de mis compañeros tenia deseos de rodearnos y conocer a mi hija, pero como no tenía mucho tiempo les lance una mirada que decía que no quería que se nos acercaran así que solo nos saludaron, al llegar al estacionamiento que teníamos en uno de los pasajes secretos del santuario, la acomode en la parte de atrás del auto, el cinturón de seguridad le quedaba grande lo cual me indicaba que tenía que comprarle un arnés especial para niños o una sillita, para que no se fuera a lastimar, no quería que su familia me desollara vivo, solo por el hecho de que se llegara a lastimar en algún frenón que terminara dando.

―Si sientes que voy muy rápido hazme favor de avisarme― le dije mientras tomaba mi lugar, como conductor.

―Si está bien―

―Acaso planeabas no llevarme Camus? ― pregunto Milo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto.

―No quería llevar a nadie, además parecías muy entretenido viendo la televisión―

―Que malo eres Camus, hola pequeña no nos han presentado yo soy Escorpión no Milo―

―Konichiwa, Milo-sama―

―No me digas Sama me haces sentir muy viejo por que no mejor solo Milo―

―Milo-san entonces― comento con una sonrisa

―Sigues haciéndome sentir viejo porque no me dices tío, de todas maneras soy el mejor amigo del amargado de tu padre― logrando irritándome

―Entonces Milo-Oji―

―Oji eso que es?―

―es tío en japonés―

―genial escuchaste Camus soy su tío― dijo sacando esa personalidad hiperactiva que tenía, que aunque no lo pareciera era un niño.

―deberías de callarte― dije mientras arrancaba para ir camino al centro comercial

―Que feliz soy al fin soy tío―

―No seas exagerado―

―Y tú no estás feliz de ser papa Camus o qué?―

―Camus-sama no es mi Otosan, mi Otosan es Shippo-otosan― dijo ella con mucha determinación, claro para ella solo soy el que la va a estar cuidando hasta que su mama o su papa Shippo regresen por ella.

―Pobre de ti amigo ni siquiera te ven como papa―

―Quieres callarte― dije mientras llegábamos al estacionamiento del centro comercial

―Bien ya me callo―

―Así está mejor―

―Por qué no la has cambiado Camus, así se va ver rara―

―Por qué lo único que tiene, ropa japonesa, además solo se quedara unos días no creo que sea necesario que le cambien la ropa―

―O vamos Camus es una niña y está en el occidente no puede estar así con puras yukatas abra que comprarle ropa decente o se burlaran de ella cuando salgan a caminar a la ciudad― comento saliendo del auto para tomar a Sakura de la mano.

―Y que sabes tú de moda Milo que yo sepa solo eres caballero de Atena―

―He salido con muchas mujeres con clase y estilo sé cómo ayudarle a vestir, además estoy aburrido y si ayudándole a tener ropa occidental me entretengo pues está bien así no te molesto―

―Bien pero no me molestes―

―Que colores te gustan Sakura?―

―Me gusta el azul, el blanco, el morado, el rosa, el amarillo, negro y rojo―

―Entonces buscaremos ropa bonita para que la luzcas― dijo mi amigo mientras comenzaba a jalarla a una tienda y la llevaba al área de niños, donde estaba escogiendo ropa para mi hija, si no supiera que le encantan las mujeres podría jurar que era Gay ―vamos para que te pruebes esto― dijo tomando la mano de mi hija y llevándosela a los probadores en donde las mujeres lo venían de mal manera por querer meterse a ayudarle a mi hija a cambiarse

―Pero que le pasa solo voy a ayudarle a cambiar, Camus diles algo― protesto Milo mientras se peleaba con la encargada de los probadores,

―Hay algún problema?― le pregunte a la encargada

―Aquí el caballero quiere entrar con una niña a los probadores―

―No veo problema alguno, la niña no sabe cambiarse bien, él solo va a ayudarla― dije de mal manera, como podían pensar que Milo le haría algo a Sakura, es un mujeriego, quizá un desgraciado en batalla, pero no es un pedófilo, para él Sakura solo es su sobrina.

―Ve, él es el papa de mi princesa Sakura si me da permiso no veo por qué no me deja ayudarla a cambiarse― dijo de una manera un tanto afeminada, definitivamente no dejare que continúe viendo demasiada televisión o un día de estos terminara desesperarme, esta situación es un desastre ahora va a pensar que somos una pareja homosexual, aunque eso no es tan malo quizá así lo dejen entrar a ayudarle a Sakura.

―Puede pasar caballero pero una encargada estará al pendiente de ustedes― dijo la señorita pensando claramente eso, ya que la mirada que nos lanzo fue como de decepción, yo la ignore y me senté a la espera de que terminaran de comprar un poco después salió Sakura, vestida con una faldita plisada escocesa azul con gris, una blusa de manga larga azul marino, una bufanda gris y unas botitas café, Milo le dijo que diera una vuelta para que yo pudiera ver, se venía muy linda, después de eso la volvió a cambiar, mostrándome otro conjunto que mi mejor amigo había escogido para ella, la hizo cambiarse en tres ocasiones más antes de que fuéramos a pagar la ropa, misma que no me dejaron pagar, Milo fue quien lo pago, dijo que era un regalo, después de eso fuimos por zapatos y tenis para la escuela, pasamos a una tienda de artículos de oficina y compramos todo lo que hacía falta, en la librería compramos los libros que le habían pedido y al final le compre otra mochila para que se llevara a la escuela, después de eso fuimos a la escuela por el uniforme que ya debería de estar listo según los papeles del folder, y efectivamente ya estaba listo, lo recogí para después ir de regreso al santuario.

―Camus-sama quiero un helado― dijo señalando la heladería del parque.

―Ya es tarde para un helado, los llevare a cenar algo― dije dando la vuelta para llevarlos a cenar a un bistró francés, al llegar Sakura tomo el menú y comenzó a buscar algo.

―No hay Ramen, quiero Ramen―

―Es una comida muy fuerte para la cena, así que solo cenaras crepas con una malteada― le dije ordenándole a la mesera tres órdenes de crepas, dos cafés y una malteada de chocolate

―Yo quiero Ramen―

―Aquí no venden Ramen Sakura, además eso es una cena muy fuerte para esta hora― dije dando por terminada la discusión, Milo solo nos miraba de un lado para otro, al llegar nuestra orden comenzamos a cena.

―Están ricas enserio no quieres? ― pregunte al ver que no hacía nada por cenar.

―Donde están los palillos? ―

―Las crepas no se comen con palillos, se comen con cubiertos― dije mostrándole como hazlo.

―O vamos Camus tienes que darle de comer ella no sabe usar cubiertos― dijo para que yo le dejara darle de comer, le dije con la mirada de que no lo hiciera pero él me ignoro ―ven yo te doy de cenar, seguro no sabes utilizar los cubiertos-dijo Milo mientras la sentaba en sus piernas y comenzaba a cortar las crepas para darle de comer como si fuera niña pequeña, Sakura acepto feliz mientras cenaba en las piernas de Milo, al terminar de cenar pague la cuenta para después ir de regreso al santuario, por el espejo retrovisor la vi bostezar pero no se durmió.

―Deberías de dormí― le dije al verla luchar contra el sueño.

―No puedo dormir si no estoy bañada― dijo tallando sus ojitos para no dormir.

―Llegando te daré un baño para que puedas dormir―

―Da la vuelta en la siguiente esquina― ordeno Milo, yo lo obedecí sin saber que era lo que quería ahora ―Detente en esa farmacia, espérame no tardo― dijo saliendo del auto y entrando a la farmacia, después de un rato volvió al auto. ―Toma para que la bañes no querrás que huela a hombre con el shampoo y el jabón que tienes en tu baño―

―Milo ella no se va a quedar para siempre no deberías de comprarle tantas cosas solo es por un tiempo― le dije en francés para que Sakura no entendiera, si era como Akari solo sabría griego además de japonés, y eso por los tratados con la diosa Atena.

―Deberías de ser más amable con la niña es tu hija― me dijo antes de quedarse callado, después de eso volvimos al santuario, subimos juntos hasta escorpión en donde Milo se despidió de nosotros, nunca había visto de esa manera a Milo, como todo un padre cariñoso, es algo fuera de sí, sé que es mujeriego, pero nunca me imaginé verlo en de esa manera, supongo que su reloj biológico lo llama a ser padre, o simplemente Sakura lo ha cautivado, después de dejarle en su templo comenzamos a subir a acuario, en donde le prepare el baño a Sakura, use las lociones de niños para la bañera y deje el jabón, el Shampoo y la esponja de niños, Sakura entro al baño, ya se había despeinado y quitado la bufanda de su cabeza.

―Me ayudas con el Obi―

―Date la vuelta― le dije ella obedeció para que le desatara el moño de su obi ―Como es que no sabes desvestirte tu sola?―

―Es que mi Okasan me ayuda a bañarme―

―Metete a la bañera voy por tu yukata para dormir― indique dejándola sola para que se metiera a bañar, después volví con una toalla y su yukata en mano, la deje en donde no se mojara, estaba por salir del baño, cuando ella me llamo.

―Camus-san puede ayudarme con mi cabello?―

―Está bien pero debes de aprender haz hacerlo por ti misma― comente mientras iba a la bañera para lavarle el cabello y sus orejitas, le ayude a tallarse, para después enjuagarla, la envolví con la toalla y la saque de ahí, y de nuevo me miro pidiendo ayuda, parecía que Akari no le había enseñado a hacer las cosas por sí misma y eso es lo que iba a cambiar, le enseñaría a ser independiente, le ayude a vestirse dándole indicaciones de cómo debía de hacerlo, decidí que no lo haría por ella, esa es la única manera en la que se me ocurrió ayudarle sin involucrarme mucho ―Vamos lávate los dientes en lo que seco tu cabello― ordene dándole un cepillo de dientes de niña, con pasta sabor chicle también de niños, ella obedeció se lavó los dientes mientras yo usaba la secadora para secarle el cabello, no quería que se fuera a enfermar, en cuanto estuvo lista, la tome de la mano y la lleve a su habitación, la arrope, para que pudiera dormir, estaba por salir de la habitación cuando ella tomo mi mano.

―No me deje sola, al menos hasta que me duerma por favor― dijo rogándome con lagrimitas en sus ojos, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, aproveche que quería que me quedara para guardar la ropa que habíamos comprado y la que tenía en su mochilita, le pase un peluche de perro que traía, ella lo abrazo ya más dormida que despierta, deje su uniforme listo al igual que sus cuadernos y libros cuando voltea a verla ella dormía pacíficamente, me acerque a verla, era tan apreciada a su madre, si no fuera por la forma de su rostro y cabello podría jurar que era a Akari a la que venía dormir, acaricie su carita antes de irme a dormir mañana sería un largo día.


	3. Chapter 2 Problemas en la escuela

**Nota de la autora:**

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, como dije esta semana publicare más seguido, ya nada más falta un capitulo para comenzar a publicar los nuevos, espero les guste, espero sus comentarios con ansias.

**Capítulo 2. Problemas en la escuela**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté como siempre, saque mi traje de entrenamiento, para cambiarme de ropa, cuando recordé que Sakura dormía en la habitación al lado de la mía, además de que tenía que llevarla a la escuela por lo que tome otra ropa, no podía ir vestido con mi ropa de entrenamiento, fui a la habitación de Sakura para despertarla cual fue mi sorpresa que la vi despierta, y doblando las cobijas.

―Buenos días Camus-sama―

―Que haces? ―

―Recojo el Futon―

―Esta cama no es un futon por lo tanto no se tiene que doblar, se debe de tenderle te enseñare a hacerlo una vez y después lo harás tu cada mañana―dije mientras le enseñaba a tender la cama, en cuanto terminamos, vigile que ella se quitara su ropa de dormir para después darle instrucciones de cómo ponerse el uniforme de la primaria, le dije como abrocharse los zapatos para después indicarle como cepillar su cabello.

―Camus-sama me puede peinar como mi okasan? ―

―Yo no sé hacerlo, así que solo te ayudare con la bufanda que usas en la cabeza― confesé mientras le cepillaba el cabello, después de eso coloque su bufanda y la lleve a desayunar, le prepare un poco de fruta picada, un plato de cereal, ella miro el desayuno antes de mirarme a mí.

―No se comerme esto― confeso

―Sakura debes de tomar los cubiertos de esta manera para comer, escucha debes de aprender porque aquí no se usan los palillos― le indique mientras le enseñaba a usar los cubiertos. Al terminar de desayunar, la mande a lavarse los dientes mientras yo me ponía a prepararle un sándwich para que se llevara a la escuela, al volver yo ya traía su mochila en el hombro listos para partir, ella estaba buscando algo con la mirada.

―Camus-sama y mi abeto? ―

―Te he preparado un sándwich― le indique mientras tomaba su manita la lleve al auto para después ir a la escuela, la deje en la entrada de la escuela antes de marcharme de vuelta al santuario, volví a acuario en donde me cambie con rapidez para ir a entrenar, obviamente al llagar al coliseo todos me llenaron de preguntas respecto a Sakura mismas que tuve que contestar, tanto que termine arto de tantas preguntas estaba de muy mal humor cuando termino el entrenamiento comencé con mi castigo el cual consistía en ayudar a la reconstrucción del edificio para aprendices de armaduras de plata y bronce, claro los aprendices a armaduras de Oro vivían en los templos de sus respectivas armaduras, hasta que tuvieran que moverse a algún otro lugar para terminar su entrenamiento, como en mi caso tuve que terminar mi entrenamiento en Siberia. En cuanto a lo de mi castigo pues digamos que los soldados están reconstruyendo el santuario, desde que volvimos a la vida después de la batalla que habíamos tenido en Asgar, y después del gran eclipse se había comenzado con la reconstrucción del santuario, a nosotros los caballeros dorados nos había tocado reconstruir las 12 casas, gracias al cosmo de la diosa Atena no habíamos tenido tanto trabajo, aunque no era lo mismo para los alrededores del santuario como las aldeas de los santos de plata y bronce, además de los dominios de las amazonas, y eso contaba el edificio que estaba ayudado a reconstruir, estos requerían de mayor mano de obra puesto que el cosmo de la diosa no ayudaba a reconstruirlos con mayor rapidez, al terminar mis horas de castigo volví a mi templo para darme una ducha rápida, ya que ese día me tocaba la ronda de ronda por el santuario del medio día, me vestí y me coloque mi armadura, estaba por salir de acuario cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa.

―Hola buenas tardes―

―Buenas tardes busco al señor Camus Glace―

―Él habla en que puedo ayudarle? ―

―Soy la directora del colegio Pallas Athenea, ha sucedido algo en la escuela se requiere de su presencia inmediatamente―

―Estaré ahí en 20 minutos― dije antes de colgar, mande a mi armadura a su caja de pandora, mientras me iba a cambiar de ropa, después de ahí le avise a Shura que no podría acompañarlo ni a él ni a Afrodita en la ronda de hoy, que me disculparan con el patriarca, después de eso salí como loco a la escuela, al llegar me dirigí directamente a la oficina de la directora, y afuera de ella estaba Sakura, traía el uniforme sucio, una rodilla raspada y su cabello revuelto, la mire antes de entrar a la oficina de la directora.

―Buenas tardes, tome asiento― me indico señalando la silla frente a ella.

―Que es lo que ha sucedido―

―La señorita Sakura No Tashio ha iniciado una pelea con unas niñas más grandes que ella―

―Está segura de que ha sido Sakura―

-Si totalmente, era la que estaba menos sucia y dañada estaba respecto a las otras 5 niñas-

―No creo que Sakura iniciara la pelea sin algún motivo, conozco a su madre y abuelo y ninguno de los dos la educaría de esa manera no sin un motivo―

―Pues lo ha hecho, y eso es causa de suspensión, y si esto se vuelve a presentar deberemos expulsarla―

―No se me hace justo, estoy seguro que si escuchara la versión de Sakura cambiara de parecer, y si ella en verdad inicio la pelea sin motivo alguno yo mismo he de castigarle duramente―

―Temo que las pruebas hablan por sí solas, además estas niñas a las que ha atacado son estudiantes de excelencia, además de que son hijas de embajadores―

―Ahora entiendo…―estaba por decir algo más cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a su excelencia Shion.

―Buenas tardes Señorita Naphias―

―Buenas tardes excelencia Shion, si me permite un momento, después lo atenderé―

―De hecho vengo acompañándolo―

―Viene con él? ―

―Sí, es el caballero dorado de Acuario, por lo tanto involucra al santuario y a mi persona― dijo autoritariamente usando el tono de voz que usualmente solía usar cuando daba una orden.

―Entiendo― claramente la mujer se había puesto muy nerviosa, si no me equivocaba este era el colegio al que eran mandados los aprendices para su educación académica, muchos quizá piensen que ser caballeros es solo pelear y defender la tierra pero en realidad el tipo de aprendizaje es completo desde técnicas y el uso del cosmo en batalla hasta conocimientos científicos y filosóficos.

―Que es lo que ha pasado? ―

―La niña Sakura No Tashio se peleó con 5 niñas durante la hora del receso―

―Ha escuchado la versión de la niña? ―

―No excelencia―

―Exijo escucharla―

―Está bien― comento la mujer poniéndose de pie para dejar entrar a Sakura, la cual entro con la cabeza agachada, seguramente si no tuviera sus orejas cubiertas las tendría hacia abajo.

―Hola Sakura, me llamo Shion, que fue lo que ha pasado?― pregunto su excelencia con amabilidad, era una persona noble pero con un fuerte sentido de liderazgo sabia en que momento debía ser amable y que momentos debía de ser una persona dura.

―Le pegue a esas niñas por que se burlaron de mi color de cabello y trataron de quitarme mi bufanda que mi Okasan me regalo―

―Así que eso lo que ha pasado y por qué no le informaste a alguien de eso? ―

―Por qué nadie me ha hecho caso―

―Gracias por decirme porque no sales de nuevo― comento Shion, Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza antes de obedecer.

―Como puede ver las niñas también han tenido que ver, así que sería justo que las 6 quedaran suspendidas no cree? ― le pregunto a la directora la cual solo palideció

―No puedo hacer eso-

―Bueno entonces temo que ya que su escuela no es justa, sacaremos a todos los aprendices que tenemos inscritos en la escuela―

―QUE? Por una niña sacaría a casi una docena de aprendices?-

―Tal y como escucho lo haría soy el patriarca y mi deber es velar por que todos los santos y futuros santos tengan la mejor educación, y que clase de educación le podría dar esta institución a unos futuros santos si son injustos, será lo mejor―

―No espere, yo las suspenderé también― dijo la mujer sumamente nerviosa ―estará suspendida solo 3 días, pueden retirarse― comento la directora mientras llamaba a los padres de las otras niñas, yo tome la mochila de Sakura del suelo.

―Vamos, Sakura― comente fríamente, estaba molesto por lo que había pasado pero aun así le di la mano para que la tomara, pero en lugar de tomarla se aferró a mis piernas desde esa posición la sintió sollozar.

―Estás enojado? ―pregunto entre sollozos

―Más que enojado estoy decepcionado de que hayas peleado― dije haciendo que tomara mi mama para comenzar a caminar

―Es que me empujaron y me raspe mi rodilla, fueron malas, conmigo yo solo me defendí como mi ojīsan me ha dicho que lo haga―

― Lo entiendo pero aun así no debiste pelear―

―Lo se perdóneme no volverá a pasar lo juro―

―Estas perdonada, voltea voy a presentarte a Shion-sama-dije haciendo que ella volteara a ver a su excelencia Shion quien caminaba a mi lado mientras íbamos camino al santuario –Shion-sama, ella es Sakura-

―Hola pequeña me llamo Shion de Aries-dijo ofreciéndole su mano, Sakura la miro un poco asustada. ―Sigamos con el camino hijo, aun debes de hacer tu ronda o se te juntaran horas de castigo―

―Es el papa de Camus-san?―pregunto ella interrumpiendo la conversación entre los dos, yo la mire de mal manera por su falta de educación, estaba por reprenderla cuando su excelencia tomo de mmi hombro para evitar que lo hiciera

―Algo así, sabes que no debes interrumpir a tus mayores verdad?―

― Lo sé y lo lamento no volverá a pasar, entonces es mi Ojisan?―

―Ojisan?―

―Abuelo-dijo ella al ver lo confundido que estaba su excelencia

―Supongo que si lo ponemos de esa manera si lo soy― comento con una sonrisa, algo raro en él, Sakura le sonrió de igual manera, dándole los brazos para que el la cargara, Shion-sama la tomo en brazos mientras volvíamos al santuario.


	4. Chapter 3 Berrinches

**Nota de la autora**

Este es el último capítulo que tengo corregido a partir del siguiente capítulo son nuevos, espero les gusten los cambios.

**Capítulo 3. Berrinches**

Después de llegar al santuario pasamos por cada uno de los templos anteriores al mío, claro que mis compañeros querían platicar con mi hija pero tenía una ronda que hacer, por lo que les dije que sería en otra ocasión, pasamos por Escorpión donde Milo nos vio y subió a acuario con nosotros argumentado que alguien tenía que cuidar a Sakura en lo que estaba haciendo mis rondas, la deje a su cuidado iba a ir a ponerme mi armadura cuando su excelencia me llamo

―Espera hijo antes de que te vayas quisiera hablar contigo― comento su excelencia, al parecer había estado esperándome, y yo ni en cuenta.

―Claro vayamos a la sala para poder hablar―

―Preferiría que fuera en la biblioteca por si alguien pasa por aquí―

―Me parece bien, sígame―le indique llevándolo a la biblioteca en donde tomamos asiento, le ofrecí algo de tomar pero lo rechazo.

―Bien en que puedo ayudarlo? ―

―Camus, estuve investigando un poco sobre la desaparición de Akira, no hay mucho aun, pero todo parece indicar que hace una semana fue vista en Osaka en compañía de dos sujetos, ninguno de ellos se parecía a Sesshomaru o su medio hermano Inuyasha, fuera de eso no he podido averiguar nada más, ya le he dicho a DM que continúe con la investigación, si sabemos cualquier cosa te avisare―

―Muchas gracias excelencia―

―De nada muchacho, será mejor que te vayas a hacer tus rondas―

―si eso hare― dije haciendo una reverencia antes de acompañarlo a la salida en donde él se dirigió al templo principal mientras yo iba a mi habitación para colocarme mi armadura después de eso salí a hacer mis rondas, y como me había tardado casi una hora tendría que quedarme una hora más que Shura y Afrodita.

Con los pensamientos respecto a lo que me había dicho fui a hacer mi ronda, como era posible de que Akari estuviera con dos sujetos que no eran ni su padre ni su tío y dejado a nuestra hija sola, a menos claro que fuera una rehén, y si ese era el caso quería decir que sus oponentes eran más fuertes que ella. Ya en la tarde me dirigí a mi templo para preparar algo de comer supongo que tendríamos que comer los tres juntos ya que si conocía a Milo este no tendría nada de comer en su casa, al entrar no vi a nadie ahí, claro que por medio del cosmo pude identificar que estaban los dos en el templo, específicamente en la sala, al llegar me quede sorprendido por lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, ahí estaban Milo y Sakura jugando, mi mejor amigo estaba caminando despacio y gruñía mientras Sakura estaba escondida detrás del sillón que estaba volteado, además de que apuntaba a Milo con lo que parecía ser una flecha, lo que me hizo preguntarme de dónde demonios había sacado un arco y flechas, como estaba detrás de Milo cuando mi hija lanzo la flecha esta termino golpeando mi cabeza, no me había dolido pero me había molestado bastante, así que voltee a ver a quien había lanzado, Sakura me miraba con temor esperando a que yo le dijera algo, supongo que mi cara indicaba claramente mi molestia, llevo sus manos a su boquita.

―Gomen nasai― dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

―Debemos comenzar a poner límites― comente lo más tranquilo que pude.

―Camus es solo una niña― protesto Milo.

―Por eso mismo, ya comieron? ―

―No, nos quedamos jugando mucho tiempo―confeso Milo

―Además estuvimos jugando a los zombies yo era Daryl y Milo-oji era un zombie― confeso Sakura interrumpiendo era más que obvio que la niña había estado muy consentida, porque no tenía respeto por los adultos

―Como primera regla nada de saltarse las comidas, siempre serán en las horas correspondientes, entendido Sakura? ― pregunte con autoridad.

―Si Camus-san― dijo ella en voz baja

―Segunda regla no interrumpir a los adultos mientras están hablando, entendido Sakura? ―

―Si Camus-san―

―Tercera regla, nada de pelear en la escuela, si las niñas te molestan ignóralas, la frialdad da mejor resultado que los golpes, entendiste Sakura? ―

―Pero…―

―Nada de peros Sakura estuvieron a punto de expulsarte―

―Pero no quiero―

―Vas a tener que obedecer―dije en un tono que no admitía discusión, Sakura se cruzó de brazos he hizo un puchero, pero no me discutió para nada solo se sentó en la mesa mientras Milo y yo íbamos a preparar algo de comer, abrí las alacenas de su casa y no había nada que pudiera usar para preparar algo, salvo una sopa de lata que tenía más de dos años en ese lugar.

―Qué te parece si vamos a comer a Rodorio? ― sugirió Milo al ver mi molestia y también el inicio de un berrinche por parte de Sakura quien continuaba de brazos cruzados.

―Preparare una tortilla― dije negando con la cabeza y mirando a mi hija quien continuaba con su berrinche, la tome en brazos, ella trato de liberarse de mi agarre pero no la deje, nunca me gusto que los niños hicieran berrinche, y aunque fuera mi hija no dejaría que siguiera haciendo berrinche ―Basta Sakura― le ordene pero ella siguió.

―Quiero a mi okasan tu eres malo solo me regañas―

―Basta Sakura―

―No quiero― dijo mientras comenzaba a patalear, la lleve a su habitación y la encerré para que se tranquilizara, era la solución menos agresiva que se me ocurrió en ese momento, se podían escuchar sus sollozos desde la puerta, espere a que ella dejara de llorar para abrir, estaba más tranquila aunque me miro de mal manera.

―Eres malo, Shippo-Otosan nunca que hubiera encerrado―

―No entiendo por qué te comportas de esa manera, ni Akari ni Sesshomaru-sama son personas que tiendan a cumplir caprichos― ella no me miro lo cual confirmo lo dicho, tanto como su madre como su abuelo no la dejaban hacer lo que quisiera, probablemente el responsable de ese comportamiento era Shippo. ―Espera con Milo en el comedor voy a preparar algo de comer― le ordene, me miro de mal manera antes de obedecerme, se sentó en el comedor a un lado de Milo, me dirigía a la cocina para preparar una tortilla para tres personas, las coloque en platos y salí al comedor, acomode los platos en la mesa para que comenzáramos a comer, de nuevo Sakura me miro como diciendo que no sabía usar cubiertos, Milo estaba por ayudarle con la comida cuando negué con la cabeza.

―Observa como tomamos los cubiertos y trata de imitarnos así como tomaste el tenedor en la mañana―

―No quiero―

―Sakura―

―Está bien― dijo con un puchero mientras trataba de imitarnos, poco a poco comenzó a usar los cubiertos, aunque lo hacía de una manera torpe

―Escúchame bien Sakura, no me gustan los berrinches, y espero que esto que has hecho esta tarde no se vuelva a repetir de lo contrario comenzare a darte castigos, entendido?-

―Si Camus-san no volveré a hacer― dijo resignada bajando las orejas

―Eso está mucho mejor, ahora terminando la comida entre Milo y tu recogerán la sala, ahora vamos a comer― le dije dando por terminada la plática.


	5. Chapter 4 Reclamos

**Nota de la autora: **

Me alegra que les esté gustando la historia aquí está el capítulo espero con ansias sus comentarios.

**Capítulo 4. Reclamo**

Al terminar la comida los dos se fueron a limpiar el comedor en el mayor de los silencios, Sakura estaba muy desanimada supongo que por lo duro que he sido con ella, pero desgraciadamente ella se lo había estado buscando, lo se soy muy frio e incluso insensible pero me hizo enojar con su mala educación así he tenido que comenzar a corregirle.

―Listo hemos terminado Camus-san―

― Y ahora que sigue señor gruñón?―

―Sakura debe de hacer su tarea mientras tenemos la reunión semanal sobre seguridad, por fortuna esta semana es en mi templo, Sakura ve a hacer tu tarea a la biblioteca cuando terminemos puedes salir― Ordene a lo que ella tomo sus cosas y se fue a hacer la tarea, poco después llegaron los demás santos dorados.

Estuvimos en nuestra reunión un rato más antes de que comenzaran a preguntar por Sakura a lo que yo tuve que contestar que estaba en la biblioteca haciendo la tarea, Milo fue por ella, trayéndola en brazos y tal y como estaba esperando comenzaron a preguntarle de todo llegando incluso a asustarle a pesar de eso ella contesto todas sus preguntas sabía muy bien que estaba molesta, era como verme en un espejo hacía gestos iguales a los míos, hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta que en realidad era hija mía y de Akira, era fruto de ese amor tan bonito que nos habíamos tenido, hasta este momento no me había sentido tan extraño, con deseos de protegerla quizá apenas me estoy dando cuenta de que soy padre y que mi deber es protegerla y cuidarle.

—La verdad me sorprendió mucho que tuvieras una hija? — comento Shaka a mi lado mientras miraba la escena con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo entiendo, yo también me sorprendí cuando me entere, es más si no fuera porque es muy similar a mí quizá no lo creería—

—Es tu copia cuando eres un niño, claro que con una cara femenina, ojos ámbar y cabello blanco— comento Mu quien también miraba con atención a Sakura.

—Es lo mismo que dijo Milo cuando la vio—

—Y que sabes de la mama de tu hija?-

—La verdad Shaka se lo mismo que su familia, ósea nada que ayude a encontrarla—

—Descuida Camus te ayudaremos a buscarla pero claro en nuestros tiempos libres, tu solo preocúpate por ser un buen padre para esa niña— comento Mu logrando que comenzara a pensar en lo que es niña significaba para mí.

Me pedí en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Sakura jugaba con ellos todos y cada uno de mis compañeros estaban muy entretenidos jugando con ella se notaba que todos se habían enternecido con Sakura, jugaron con ella hasta que cayó la noche, la mande a bañarse, esta vez no le ayude deje que ella sola lo hiciera.

—Lo hice Camus-san, me pude bañar yo solita y también me cambie— dijo ella extremadamente feliz mientras salía del baño mientras su cabello estaba muy mojado.

—Me alegro mucho ahora vamos a secarte el cabello antes de que continúe mojándose tu yukata— comente tomándola en brazos para secarle el cabello, estaba sumamente orgullosa de no a ver necesitado ayuda. En cuanto estuvo lista la deje en su habitación para que durmiera, tome un libro y me puse a leer no supe en que momento me quede dormido.

**+++++++++++++ Sueño ++++++++++++++++**

_Estaba caminando por el bosque, mismo que rodea a la villa Inu, sabía que en cualquier momento ella se reuniría ahí conmigo, pero no quería que lo hiciera, no quería despedirme de ella. _

—_Listo hable con mi padre te espera en la tarde para hablar, además hay algo que tengo que decirte—_

—_Akari yo también tengo algo que decirte y es importante—_

—_Entonces tu primero—_

—_No te voy a llevar conmigo, tengo que volver al santuario pero no quiero que vayas conmigo—_

—_Camus de que estas hablado no se suponía que ya teníamos planes?—_

—_En realidad no eran planes solo eran mentiras mías yo solo quería pasar un buen rato contigo nada mas—_

—_Tu eres un bastardo, cómo pudiste jugar así conmigo yo te amaba y tú solo querías sexo eres despreciable más te vale marcharte cuando regrese— me grito ella trate de detenerla pero corría muy rápido quería decirle que era mentira que todo se lo había dicho para protegerla pero no podría detenerla _

**+++++++++++++ Fin del Sueño ++++++++++++++++**

Entonces todo se volvió negro y desperté solo había sido un sueño, un recuerdo tan horrible como una pesadilla.

—Camus-san está bien?— pregunto mi hija quien parecía había entrado a mi habitación y me miraba fijamente

—Si solo ha sido un sueño— comente fríamente tallándome los ojos, no quería que mi hija viera que ese sueño me había alterado y que había sido sobre su madre.

—Seguro que está bien Camus-san? —

—Te he dicho que sí, ve a tender tu cama y a vestirte mientras voy a preparar el desayuno— ordene de mal humor, levantándome para ir a la cocina, prepare el desayuno y lo serví cuando ella salió de la habitación estaba vistiendo la ropa que Milo le había comprado pero parecía que no había podido abrocharse las agujetas de los tenis, la senté en la mesa para enseñarle como debía hacer los nudos.

—Poco a poco aprenderás todo lo que no te han dejado aprender—comente despeinando su cabello —Perdona si te ofendí hace unos momento no fue mi intención—

—Descuide Okasan suele hacer lo mismo cuando se despierta y le hago preguntas—

—Puedo preguntarte respecto a tu vida en la villa? —

—Está bien pero a cambio yo quiero hacerle una pregunta—

—Me parece justo, entonces es un trato— dije dándole la mano para que ella la tomare y sellar el trato, la niña la tomo y de esa manera cerramos el trato. —Como es tu vida en la villa? —

—Es tranquila Okasan me cuida muy bien, me lleva a la escuela usando las hojas mágicas de Shippo-otosan, juega conmigo, vamos con mi Ojisan juego con él, me ayuda con mi tarea, comemos con él y regresamos a casa eso es lo que hacemos en un día-

—Shippo-san vive con ustedes? —

—No él vive con mi tía Soten, a un lado de mi casa, quien luego nos visita es un amigo de Okasan—

—Que te ha dicho tu madre sobre mí? — pregunte cambiando el tema no deseaba saber si Akari ya tenía a alguien más en su vida.

—Mi Okasan siempre me dijo que eras un caballero dorado y que protegías el mundo y a una diosa, que eres el maestro del hielo, y que viviste en Rusia, eso fue todo lo que me dijo, jamás hablo mal de ti como Inuyasha-oji, siempre fue muy respetuosa como si guardara en su memoria un lindo recuerdo de ti, ahora puedo preguntarte yo? —

—Claro hicimos un trato así que adelante—

—Porque me abandonaste? — pregunto mirándome fijamente

La pregunta de Sakura me tomo completamente por sorpresa, no creí que la haría no después de un par de días de convivencia, yo esperaba que la hiciera el primer día que nos vimos pero no fue así, supongo que es igual que yo en ese aspecto, yo habría buscado el momento indicado para realizarla y eso es lo que ella hizo.

—Yo no te abandone, tu Okasan no me dijo que tu existías— conteste con honestidad pero ella solo me miro con molestia en los ojos

—Entonces por qué abandonaste a mi Okasan, no le amabas y por eso la dejaste, si es así porque me trajiste al mundo dímelo— exigió comenzando a golpearme con los puños cerrados mirándome fijamente, tenía esa mirada que yo uso cuando estoy en combate.

—Escucha lo que paso entre tu Okasan y yo es algo que solo nos concierne a nosotros dos—

—No es verdad yo soy parte de ambos por lo tanto también es mi problema, lo es desde que se burlaban de mi los demás niños de la aldea, se burlan de mis orejas porque no soy un demonio completo y también de que no tengo un padre, donde estabas cuando eso pasaba, cuando me quemaron usando el veneno de sus cuerpos, cuando insultaban a mi Okasan, cuando me decían bastarda donde estabas encerrado aquí, te odio es tu culpa, que mi Okasan de allá perdido, y de todo lo que nos ha pasado— me soltó todo lo que tenía en su corazón y en su mente, me miraba con coraje y lágrimas en sus ojos, yo no sabía que le habían lastimado y que guardaba tanto rencor en su corazón, después de eso se limpió sus lágrimas y se marchó a su habitación, por un momento creí que tenía un acercamiento con mi hija pero parece que ella solo espero a que bajara la guardia para decirme todo lo que guardaba en su corazón, era tan similar a mi tan calculadora y buena en esconder sus sentimientos, en definitiva una digna hija mía.


	6. Chapter 5 Onisan

**Nota de la autora:**

Espero les guste este capítulo, y muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero con ansias sus reviews.

**Capítulo 5. Onīsan**

La mire marcharse estuve unos minutos metido en mis pensamientos antes de ir a cambiarme de ropa tenia entrenamiento por lo que debía de cumplir mis deberes con el santuario, además de todo tenía que sacar a Sakura de la habitación, no podía quedarse sola en el templo, toque varias veces pero ella no respondía por lo que use un duplicado de la llave para abrir la puerta.

—Sé que no deseas verme pero tienes que bajar conmigo no puedes quedarte sola en las 12 casas— le dije al verla abrazar su perro de peluche, me miro con molestia, tenía sus ojos completamente rojos indicándome que no había parado de llorar —después puedes reclamarme todo lo que quieras— le ordene, ella tomo su perro con fuerza para caminar a donde estaba indicándome que iba a seguirme, aunque claro no tomo mi mano como los días anteriores solo estuvo a mi lado en silencio, llegamos al coliseo en donde estaban ya mis demás compañeros dorados.

—Joder que te ha pasado vecina? — pregunto Shura en cuanto nos vio llegar, en cuanto ella le escucho levanto la cabeza y fue a abrazarse a sus piernas —Ya tranquila no pasa nada ande las niñas tan majas como tú no deberían de llorar— le decía acariciando su cabello, mejor Shura consolaba a mi hija, y ella aceptaba ese consuelo de su parte.

—No deberías de ser tan duro con ella es tu hija— comento Shaka quien había estado sentado en las gradas "mirando" la escena.

—No es ser duro es enseñarle no es mi culpa que no esté bien educada—

—Es solo una niña que necesita a su padre biológico a su lado, Camus si sigues de esa manera vas a perder más de lo que estas ganando, será mejor que comencemos con el calentamiento—

—Espera Shaka debemos esperar a que lleguen los niños de bronce, además Sakura no se ha calmado no podemos dejarle sola en las gradas— comento Aioria quien traía ahora a mi hija en brazos.

—Lo que dijo el pulgoso es verdad debemos de esperar a los niñatos de bronce, recuerden que uno de los pescados de Poseidón vendrá a ver la princesa Atena y que necesita a los de bronce para que la cuiden— dijo DM con sarcasmo, claramente no le había caído muy bien la noticia de que estarían los de bronce de visita debido a que vendría uno de los marinos a pactar un tratado de paz por orden de Poseidón y que nuestra diosa quería tener a los de bronce como su escolta principal haciéndonos a un lado.

—Y ahora que le has hecho a Sakura?-pregunto Milo acercándose a mí.

—Aunque no lo creas no le he hecho nada, además si quieres saber lo que ha pasado pregúntale a ella misma para que te conteste—

—A veces puedes ser tan esquivo que llegas a desesperar— comento dejándome solo mientras seguíamos esperando la llega de los de bronce, para esta altura Sakura estaba riéndose al tiempo que era lanzada al aire por Aldebarán, siendo vigilada de cerca por Saga y extrañamente por DM, parecía que todos mis compañeros de armas la trataban mucho mejor de lo que yo la trato.

—Bueno Bambina vienen llegado los de bronce así que es hora de que todos nos vayamos a entrenar—comento DM brincando del balcón que daba al coliseo, si no fuera un santo dorado probablemente se habría fracturado las rodillas, puesto que eran más de 4 metros de altura, Sakura abrió la boca impresionada al ver lo que había hecho DM, los demás solo negaron con la cabeza y se reunieron con él y los chicos de bronce para comenzar a entrenar, patadas y golpes comenzaron a volar por todo el coliseo, cada uno de nosotros se turnaba de pareja para todos combatir con todos, estábamos teniendo un fuerte entrenamiento, si alguien que no tuviera un entrenamiento como el nuestro se acercara terminaría fuertemente lastimado, incluso muerto.

Seguimos entrenando, tanto Milo como yo de vez en cuanto volteábamos a las gradas para ver a Sakura, quien estaba sentada en el barandal que separaba las gradas de la explanada donde estábamos entrenando, ella estaba callada mirando todo con atención teniendo su perro abrazado.

—CAMUS, SAKURA! – grito Milo distrayéndome de la pelea que tenía con Saga, voltee y la vi su perro se había caído al vacío y ella brinco para agarrarlo, la vi aterrizar con suavidad tomando y abrazarlo, pero no estaba a salvo ya que por ahí estaban peleando Shaka con Mu y Aldebarán con Kannon, si alguno de ellos lastimaba a mi niña no me lo perdonaría.

Una patada alcanzo a darme en el brazo antes de que yo corriera a salvar a mi pequeña, supe que me había roto el brazo pero no me importo lo único que me importaba era ponerla a salvo, corrí a la velocidad de la luz para tomarla con mi brazo sano, después de eso la lleve a un lugar a salvo.

—Estas bien? —

—Sí, Arigatto— dijo abrazando su perrito con fuerza podría asegurar que ella tenía miedo por la manera en la que temblaba la baje con cuidado dejándola en el piso, ella me miro, tomo mi brazo con cuidado mirándolo sangrar.

—Lo siento fue mi culpa no volverá a pasar— dijo quitándose la bufanda que traía para esconder sus orejitas, la enredo en mi brazo para detener la hemorragia, a pesar de que me dolía, el solo hecho de que sus pequeñas manitas me tocaran me hacían sentir tan bien, al terminar me puse a su altura y tome sus manitas con mi mano y las bese.

—Perdóname tu a mí, he sido malo estos días, pero debes entender que tu Otosan no sabía que tenía una hijita y tampoco sabe cómo cuidarle, te molestaría enseñarle a Otosan como ser un buen Otosan, te parece bien? —

—hai, yo te ensañare Camus-otosan— dijo ella abrazándome con fuerza, yo le correspondí el abrazo, ese nueva manera de decirme me había provocado una cálida sensación en mi interior, además de que me gustaba como me había dicho.

—Maestro está usted bien?—pregunto Hyoga acercándose a nosotros.

—Lo estoy Hyoga será mejor que vuelvas al entrenamiento—

—El entrenamiento ya termino, yo creo que sería una buena idea que le revisen el brazo, por cierto quien es la niña?—

—Es mi hija y se llama Sakura—

—Lo está diciendo enserio?—

—Totalmente ella es mi hija, tiene casi 7 años, saluda Sakura—

—Quien es el Camus-otosan?—

—Es mi pupilo, yo lo entrene desde que era un niño de tu edad se llama Hyoga—

—Y que es un pupilo?—

—Un pupilo es como un hijo adoptivo, se le cuida y protege mientras se le está enseñando a dar un caballero?—

—Entonces eres como mi onīsan— dijo logrando que tengo Hyoga como yo nos pusiéramos rojos por el comentario, ella corrió y se abrazó a él con fuerza —Siempre quise un hermano mayor, y tú lo eres mi onīsan—

—Este no preferirías llamarme solo Hyoga?—

—No tu eres como mi Onīsan y así te voy a llamar Hyoga-nisan— comento ella poniendo nervioso a Hyoga quien solo se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Ya que lo pones de esa manera dejare que me llames así con una con una condición—

—Cual?—

—Que me dejes llamarte imoto, te parece?—

—Hia, Nisa—dijo sonriente moviendo sus orejitas de manera graciosa

—Hey linda reunión familiar pero Camus debe ser revisado, pato siberiano por que no te llevas a Saku a Acuario mientras me llevo a su padre a revisión— dijo Milo divertido refiriéndose a que ambos eran mis hijos.

—No empieces Milo, Hyoga lleva a Sakura a Acuario— ordene siendo jalado por Milo para que me revisaran el brazo.


	7. Chapter 6 Bromas

**Nota de la autora: **Lamento mucho la demora es que el lunes sufrí de un accidente y pues tuve que ir al doctor y no pude escribir ese día y el martes me quede sin musa la cual salió de vacaciones y tuve que ir a correarla pero ya la tengo de vuelta así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero les guste.

**Capítulo 6. Bromas.**

Mi mejor amigo me llevo a la fuente de Atena, en donde seguramente ya estaba Aioria esperándome para acomodarme el hueso y soldarle, y también el medico del santuario para asegurarse de que la herida externa que tenía no fuera grave.

—Creímos que no ibas a venir— comento Areli el médico del santuario.

—He tenido que traerle estaba teniendo un momento familiar con sus hijos— dijo Milo antes de comenzar a reír por lo que había dicho.

—Así que también Hyoga es tu hijo, yo creí que solamente era Saku— comento Aioria continuando con la broma de Milo.

—Así que los rumores que me habían llegado son ciertos tienes una hija y por lo que escucho el santo de Cisne también es tu hijo— dijo Areli inocentemente, si no supiera que ella era una bromista seguramente aseguraría que ella creía que Hyoga también era mi hija.

—Hyoga no es mi hijo es solo algo que Sakura ha dicho—

—Tranquilo hombre que sabes que eso no es posible es más fácil que el niño sea tu hermano menor— comento Aioria siéndose de mi claro que todos sabían que no era mi hijo pero me molestaban con ella y ahora sería más con lo que había dicho Sakura.

—Ya tranquilo solo es una broma—comento Milo distrayéndome en lo que Aioria comenzaba a trabajar en mi brazo, claro que me dolía pero estaba acostumbrado, cuando era aprendiz esa era la manera en la que nos curaban nuestros maestros cuando nos rompíamos algún brazo o pierna así que el dolor era soportable, en cuanto termino Areli lo vendo y le coloco un cabestrillo.

—Listo Camus, ya sabes al menos un día sin hacer entrenamiento alguno—dijo Areli dándome las indicaciones correspondientes.

—Yo las seguiré así que no te preocupes por eso—

—Bueno entonces puedes irte, me saludas a tus niños—

—Eso no ha sido gracioso ¬¬ —

—Claro que lo fue ahora ve a descansar— dijo ella haciendo ademanes que me estaba corriendo, solo asistí con la cabeza y me fui rumbo a mi templo.

Desde la entrada se podía escuchar los gritos de Hyoga y de Ikki, todo indicaba que estaban los de bronce en mi templo.

—Mira si dejo que pongas tu música solo vas a alterarle—

—Como si tu música no alterara a las masas—

—Camus-otosan, se están pelando por cosas sin importancia— dijo mi hija quien veía la absurda pelea —Ya conocí a Isaac-nisan fue con arriba con Atena, dijo que bajaría a saludarte después— comento con calma mirándolos pelear, mientras Seiya jugaba videojuegos mientras Shun leía un libro.

—Así que al final fue Isaac al que mandaron, me alegra podre saludarle, y en cuanto a la pelea de esos dos, pues suelen llevarse de esa manera así que no te preocupes—

—Está bien Camus-otosan, puedo ir a jugar al jardín de arriba? —

—Es el jardín de Afrodita por lo que no puedo darte yo el permiso además las rosas de ese jardín están envenenadas y podrían dañarte—

—Pero Sesshomaru-ojisan me expone a su veneno para que sea resistente yo seré la sucesora de Okasan, así que tengo que ser fuerte como ella— dijo ella con orgullo en la voz.

—Pero aun así no jugaras en el jardín de Afrodita, a menos que tengas de su permiso además tu y yo vamos a estudiar ya que así como estoy no puedo hacer mi castigo por lo que te voy a enseñar mi idioma natal, y Hyoga debe hacer su deber como caballero de bronce, así que por que no vas a la biblioteca en lo que termino con la discusión— ordene a lo que ella solo a sitio y se marchó rumbo a la biblioteca. —HYOGA da por terminada esa discusión recuerden que tiene trabajo que hacer— exclame elevando la voz, a lo que él solo asistió y termino la discusión, se disculpó con sus demás compañeros y les pidió que abandonaran el templo.

—Listo maestro, me pondré mi armadura y me presentare a hacer mis labores, podrá solo con Sakura? —

—Si puedo cuidarla y hacer mis deberes, ahora ve a hacer los tuyos— le dije marchándome a la biblioteca donde Sakura ya me estaba esperando, todo parecía indicar que la última platica que habíamos tenido había funcionado por que se veía mucho más tranquila, me acomode a su lado y comencé a enseñarle mi idioma, pasar momentos así con mi hija eran agradables, ella era una niña muy lista y rápidamente aprendía las cosas, estuvimos un rato hasta que llego Isaac.

—Se puede? — pregunto con timidez.

—Adelante Isaac, me alegra mucho verte—

—A mí también me alegra verlo maestro—

—En que puedo ayudarte Isaac? —

—La princesa Atena me mando a preguntarle si no le molestaría que me quede en su templo un par de días? —

—Puedes hacerlo, te llevare a una de las habitaciones vacías del templo— comente levantándome.

—Camus-otosan, Isaac-nisan, puedo ir con ustedes? —

—Por mí no hay problema Sakura

—Bien, pero después tendrás que ayudarme a hacer de comer—

—Está bien pero nada de estar cerca de cuchillos ni de la estufa, eso dice mi Okasan—

—Bien le haremos caso a tu Okasan y nada de estar cerca de objetos peligroso— ella solo asistió, dejamos a Isaac en una de las habitaciones para aprendices para ir a la cocina y preparar de comer para los 5, ya que seguramente Milo vendría para comer. Preparamos comida típica francesa, ella me ayudaba lavando las verduras mientras yo cortaba y cocinaba, para postre hicimos un strudel de manzana, le dije como estirar la masa que había preparado el día anterior mientras sacaba la mermelada que igual era de un día antes, al estirar la masa con sus manitas se salpicaba de harina, ella me miro y después trato de llenarme también de harina, como comencé a esquivarla ella lo tomo como juego, sin darnos cuenta estábamos jugando como lo que éramos padre e hija, tenía tantos años que no reía como en ese momento, la última vez que lo hice, tendría com años.

—Otosan ya basta— me dijo entre risas para que dejara de hacerle cosquillas, ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta que teníamos espectadores, Milo, Hyoga, Isaac y su excelencia Shion, en cuanto los vi deje lo que estaba haciendo me levante y sacudí mi ropa.

—En que puedo ayudarle su excelencia? —

—Espero no a ver interrumpido pero hay algo de lo que debemos hablar—

—No lo ha hecho, claro que si vayamos a la biblioteca—

—Me parece bien—

—Milo puedes terminar el Strudel en lo que hablo con su excelencia? —

—Claro que si ve sin cuidado— me indico para que me marchara detrás de su excelencia, llegamos a la biblioteca y la cerré.

—Espero no a ver interrumpido, pero era algo que logre descifrar y que han dicho las estrellas, al parecer es hora de que tu verdadero sucesor lleva a cabo su prueba para ser un aprendiz dorado—

—Supongo que deberé de comenzar a investigar quien es mi aprendiz y traerlo conmigo—

—Así es Camus, la prueba se llevara a cabo en vísperas de su cumpleaños número 7, en la madrugada del 13 para amanecer el 14 de febrero, el aprendiz de acuario tendrá un condición especial, que o será mortal para sus enemigos para sí mismo— dijo el cómo recitando lo que había traducido.

—Yo me encargare de buscarle, supongo que es el mismo procedimiento que mmi prueba, lanzarle la ejecución de aurora y esperar que sobreviva—

—Así es nada ha cambiado es lo mismo por lo que te toco pasar a ti, claro, tu haz sobrepasado a tu maestro por mucho, y la temperatura a la que llega tu ejecución de aurora es inferior a la de tu maestro, por lo que por tu pasaste es solo un polvo de diamantes a comparación por lo que pasara tu aprendiz—

—Lo sé, yo sentí por un momento que iba a morir esa vez sinceramente el lanzarle esa técnica a un niño de 7 años no es algo que me agrada mucho, pero bueno mi maestro solía decir que si te niegas a hacerlo Sadalmelik, la estrella principal de la constelación de Acuario te obligara y por lo que he leído no es algo muy agradable ya que pierdes tu conciencia y puedes incluso matar al aprendiz habiendo pasado la prueba—

—Me alegro mucho que tengas todo bien estudiado, bueno muchacho debo volver al templo principal, y tú debes ir a comer tu familia te espera— comento saliendo de la biblioteca le acompañe a la salida para después ir al comedor.

—Así que eres acuario he? —

—Hai Milo-oji, soy del 14 de febrero y en un mes cumpliré 7 años— comento mi hija yo solo abrí los ojos con terror no podía ser apenas estaba recuperando a mi hija cuando me entero que puede que la vea morir a manos mías, esto sí que es una cruel broma del destino.


	8. Chapter 7 Ley Morphy

**Nota de la autora: **Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste y por favor no me maten- dice la pobre autora escondida detrás de su musa. Todo fue culpa de mi musa.

**Capítulo 7 Ley de Murphy**

Había pasado algunos días de que me había enterado de que Sakura sería mi sucesora, lo cual me estaba causando un gran conflicto en mi interior, por un lado estaba orgulloso de que había sido elegida para portar la armadura de Acuario y por otro lado estaba aterrado ya que tendría que lanzarle una ejecución de aurora que podría terminar con su vida.

—Camus-otosan, dice Isaac-nisan si va a querer helado? —

—Disculpa que has dicho? —

—Que si quieres helado, Isaac-nisan compro helado para todos incluso para Milo-oji—

—Diles que en un momento estoy terminando de estudiar estos pergaminos—

—Está bien yo les digo— comento mientras se marchaba brincando, la verdad es que mi pequeña hija se había llevado muy bien con mis dos discípulos incluso parecían hermanos, va a sufrir cuando tengan que marcharse. Termine lo que estaba haciendo para ir a ver qué era lo que hacían, estaba Sakura bailando recordaba esos pasos, los mismos que le vi a su madre durante el Yozakura, claro no eran tan precisos como los de su madre pero lo hacía de una manera tan hermosa que me transporto a aquella primavera hace casi 8 años atrás cuando la vi por primera vez, bailando aquella hermosa danza mientras era rodeada de miles de pétalos de Sakura.

—otosan estas bien?-pregunto Sakura sacándome de mis pensamientos, estaba volviendo a comer el helado de había dejado en la mesita de té.

—Claro que sí, no te preocupes todo está bien—

—Maestro le he traído helado si no me equivoco su favorito era el de fresa—

—Gracias Isaac, eres muy amable—

—De nada, por cierto estuvo aquí un santo dorado preguntando por usted—

—Era DM que terminando su ronda pasaría a buscarle eso fue lo único que ha dicho, pero que era importante que lo supiera, a una cosa más, mando a decir su excelencia Shion que bajara la temperatura de acuario unos grados, que usted sabría porque— termino Hyoga por Isaac.

—bien entonces bajare la temperatura, por cierto Sakura tienes prohibido usar de ahora en adelante usar suerter, chamarras o sudaderas hasta nuevo aviso, después sabrás el motivo esta orden pero necesito que la obedezcas—

—Pero me voy a enfermar—

—No es muy probable que eso suceda, además he dicho que es una orden, te enteraras del porque después—

—Está bien, yo te obedeceré otosan—

—Así está mucho mejor, vamos tenemos que estudiar y ustedes tiene trabajo que hacer. —

—Si es verdad vamos Isaac la señorita Saori debe estarnos esperando— comento Hyoga antes de que los dos se marcharan rumbo al templo principal, dejándonos a Sakura y a mi solos, la lleve a la biblioteca para comenzar a estudiar, a hora no solo estaba enseñándole francés sino que también estaba dándole clases de ruso.

—Recuerda que mañana vuelves a la escuela, tienes todo listo? Haz hecho toda la tarea que te han dejado? —

—Si toda y cada uno de los trabajos que me dejaron para no atrasarme, Hyoga-nisan me ayudo con las matemáticas es que no se me dan muy bien e Isaac-nisan me ayudo con el griego, me esta ayudado a mejorar mi griego, quieres revisar mis trabajos? —

—No creo que sea necesario— comente sin voltearla a ver, después de unos minutos la mire y vi decepción en sus ojos —Esta bien revisare tus trabajos ve por los cuadernos—

—Hai Otosan— dijo y salió corriendo por sus cosas para que revisara su trabajo, al parecer lo que ella quería era un elogio de mi parte, y si era un buen trabajo lo tendría—

—Aquí están mis cosas Otosan veras que he hecho un buen trabajo, puedes verlo por ti mismo— comento pasándome sus cuadernos para revisarlos, y tenía razón habían hecho un buen y pulcro trabajo, no se veían los borrones de lápiz, ni siquiera parecía el cuadernos de una niña de esa edad, estaban bien cuidados al igual que las hojas en las que había estado trabajando. —Como vez he hecho un buen trabajo? —

—Si lo has hecho, es un trabajo impecable— dije acariciando su cabeza.

—Arigatto godaimas—

—Sakura me gustaría hacerte una pregunta puedo hacerlo? —

—Claro Otosan que es lo que quieres preguntar? —

—Te gustaría vivir aquí conmigo? —

—Okasan también va a vivir con nosotros? — pregunto con alegría en los ojos.

—No creo que tu mama quiera vivir conmigo, así que no solo seres tú y yo—

—Entonces no quiero, a mí me gusta vivir con Okasan y si vivimos los tres seres una familia, pero si no quieres vivir con Okasan entonces yo no quiero vivir contigo—

—No es que no quiera vivir con tu mama, es más bien que no creo que ella quiera vivir conmigo—

—Por qué lo dices? —

—Por qué le dije cosas muy malas que lastimaron a tu mama y es probable que este muy enojada con migo por eso—

—Pero puedes pedirle perdón ella te va a perdonar, Okasan es muy buena y lo hará—

—No creo que quiera perdonarme fui muy malo con ella, además no creo que siga sintiendo algo por mí— comente sabiendo que ella no podía sentí nada por mi después de lo que le había dicho, claro además de odio.

—Te digo un secreto? —

—Qué clase de secreto? —

—Que Okasan aun te quiere— me dijo ella logrando que mis mejillas enrojecieran, y mi corazón latiera más rápido como hace años cuando estaba al lado de aquella mujer que había amado es más que aun amaba.

—Pero por qué dices eso, ella no puede seguir amándome—

—Porque ella le dijo una vez a Tomoe, que su único amor era el hombre que era mi otosan, y tú eres mi otosan eso quiere decir que eres su único amor y que ella aun te ama, y tu sientes algo por Okasan? —

—Ella fue una luz en medio de mi obscuridad, y aun a pesar de todo el daño que le hice sigue dejando un rastro de esa hermosa luz que desprende, y que jamás creí ver de nuevo, claro que aun siento algo por tu Okasan, trate de negarlo por tantos años incluso me volví tan frio y despiadado como era mi maestro, quería quitarme cualquier rastro de sentimiento, pero lo que siento por tu madre permaneció intacto todos estos años— dije colocándome a su altura para abrazarla, me había dado un pequeño rayo de esperanza con lo que me había dicho

—Entonces podremos ser una familia, Okasan tu y yo, y nos quedaremos a vivir aquí con todos mis tíos, aunque voy a extrañar a Ojisan, pero el entenderá que necesito a mi otosan conmigo—

—yo hablare con él no te preocupes sé que después de que explique todo aceptara darme la mano de tu Okasan en matrimonio—

—Seguramente que si aunque primero te golpeara por que la hiciste llorar muchas veces—

—Soportare todos los golpes por tenerlas a mi lado, te prometo que jamás voy a dejarlas ir de nuevo, no cometeré los mismos errores—

—Te creo otosan— comento ella mirándome con mucha alegría en sus ojos, iba a continuar disfrutando de sus abrazos pero alguien toco la puerta.

—Franchute no tengo todo el día así que más te vale abrir que tengo algo importante— grito DM desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Ya voy, hazme un favor Sakura saluda a DM y después ve a tu habitación debo hablar con tu tío—

—Está bien Otosan— dijo mientras iba a abrí la puerta —Hola DM-oji, nos vemos después— se despido pasando junto a él.

—Ahora sí que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? —

—Te recomiendo que tomes asiento lo que voy a decirte es muy fuerte y quizá necesites apoyo después de ello—

—Italiano estas asustándome que es lo que pasa—

—Veras estuve investigando con mis contactos del bajo mundo y hace unos días, parece ser que los Yakuzas encontraron a una extraña mujer de cabellos blancos y orejas animalescas—

—Akari—

—Si era ella, bueno el punto es que estaba muy herida, trataron de ayudarle pero ella solo los aventó con la poca fuerza que tenía la vieron subir a un templo en donde se desplomo al llegar, fueron a ver qué era lo que había pasado pero un sujeto la llevo al templo que estaba a unos pasos, pero antes le dijo que la mujer estaba muerta—

—Debes estar bromeando— dije no pidiendo creer lo que estaba pasando.

—Te lo estoy diciendo enserio, ya lo comprobé incluso mande a gente al templo y por lo que se sabe hubo un funeral unos días después, el cuerpo fue incinerado, sus cenizas se las mandaran después a su familia, la mujer correspondía al nombre de Tashio no Akari— comento mirándome con lastima en los ojos, seguramente tenía la cara más llena de dolor que alguien podría decir, cuando creí que podría ser feliz de nuevo al lado de ella, esa mínima esperanza había sido rota dejando un enorme vacío, lo único que pude hacer fue dejarme caer de rodillas y llorar con amargura, ella estaba muerta.


	9. Chapter 8 Giron

**Nota de la autora: **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, antes de dejarles leer el capítulo les aviso que a la historia solo le quedan 2 capítulos más para terminar la primera parte, ya que planeo una segunda temporada pero llevara otro nombre.

**Capítulo 8. Giron** ((Discusión))

Estaba mal había perdido todas mis esperanzas de poder recuperarla ya que ella estaba muerta.

—Oye franchute deja de bajar la temperatura—

—No puedo, hazme un favor, dile a Hyoga que está a cargo de Sakura, debo salir de aquí antes de que congele todo— dije al ver como mi cuerpo estaba congelándose, ya me había pasado antes y eso había sido cuando regrese al santuario luego de dejar a Akari, salí de la biblioteca y corrí rumbo a los pasadizos que había debajo de mi templo de esa manera estaría a solas y podría concentrar todo el frío que mi cosmo estaba dejando salir en un lugar donde no pudiera dañar a nadie, llegue al mismo lugar donde solía encerrarme cuando era un aprendiz. No se cuánto tiempo estuve encerrado en ese lugar, cuando una ligera luz trajo mi atención.

—Perdona la tardanza querido amigo pero no lograba encontrar una vela— comento la voz de Milo, quien llevaba un candelabro con una vela encendida, tal y como cuando éramos niños, y tenía miedo el solía acompañarme con una vela encendida, se quedaba a mi lado hasta que dejara de tener miedo, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a platicarme lo que había hecho durante el día.

—Gracias— le dije después de un rato

—De nada amigo mío de nada, ya te sientes mejor? —

—No me siento nada mejor, Milo perdí a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado—

—Lo sé, amigo, pero ahora debes ser fuerte por Sakura, ella te necesita, ha estado buscándote, Camus ella necesita a su padre para poder superar esto que está pasando, como crees que va a reaccionar cuando se entere que su madre esta muerta? —

—Va a estar destrozada—

—Exacto amigo debes de estar bien por ella, es pequeña y va a necesitar a su papa para entender esto—

—No debe estar aquí debe irse con su abuelo si se queda aquí ella va sufrí mi ejecución de aurora, ella es mi sucesora.

—Lo dices enserio?, Camus ella lo va a superar es lista y es fuerte será una excelente amazona dorada—

—Y si la mato? —

—No vas a matarla, porque ella va a superar la prueba y cuando menos te des cuenta van a enfrentarse y ella será tu sucesora Acuarius no Sakura. —

—Lo dices enserio que ella va a ser la amazona dorada de acuario? —

—Por supuesto que lo digo enserio, ahora vamos que está preocupada por ti— dijo ofreciéndome la mano a pesar de que corría el riesgo de congelarte por la baja temperatura que desprendía mi cosmo, con cuidado me puse de pie y baje mi cosmo para recuperar la temperatura normal de mi cuerpo, y tomar su mano estrechándola

—Vamos volvamos a acuario, por cierto Hyoga e Isaac cuidado de Sakura? —

—Claro, la dejaron bañada, la acosté y se durmió—

—Tanto tiempo estuve encerrado aquí? —

—Sí, pero bueno mañana puedes hablar con ella y decirle lo que paso—

—Espero que lo entienda, seguramente va a ponerse muy mal ella ama mucho a su madre—

—Deberás enseñarle a salir adelante, eres su padre y esa es tu responsabilidad—

—Lo entiendo, pero como lo voy a hacer si ni siquiera sé si yo pueda superarlo—

—Vas a poder superarlo y cuando menos te des cuenta eran los dos juntos como lo que son una familia, ahora arriba ese ánimo y ve a verle— dijo al llegar al piso residencial de mi templo, me despedí de él y enseguida fui a ver a mi hija, ella estaba durmiendo abrazando a su perro de peluche, me acerque a ella y acaricie su rostro.

—Otosan ya estás aquí?-pregunto adormilada.

—Sí, lo siento yo necesitaba estar un rato a solas pero ya estoy aquí para estar contigo—

—Otosan duermes conmigo? —

—Está bien— le dije acostándome en el espacio que ella había dejado para mí, en cuanto me acosté ella se recostó en mi para dormir, no pude evitar abrazarla, ella era mi pequeña, lo único que me quedaba de Akari e iba a cuidarla con mi vida si era necesario.

—Papa, Je te aime— me dije en francés, yo la abrace con fuerza, no sabía cómo iba a decirle lo de su madre pero lo iba a hacer.

—Je veux aussi ma petite princesse de glace— le susurre antes de tararearle una canción para dormirla, de esa manera pude dormirla y a mí con ella, nos dormimos abrazados yo consolándome con su abrazo.

A la mañana siguiente ella aun dormía en mis brazos cuando abrí los ojos, con mucho cuidado la solté para ver la hora, ya era tarde por lo que debía de despertarle porque ese día tenía que ir a la escuela.

—Sakura, ya es tarde debemos apurarnos para ir a la escuela— dije acudiéndola para despertarla.

—Otosan, ohayo—

—Buenos días, vamos cambiante en lo que hago el desayuno para los dos— ordene saliendo de la habitación, fui a la cocina para preparar el desayuno pero había un intruso en mi casa, baje de la zona residencial y ahí estaba Tashio No Sesshomaru, el padre de Akari y el abuelo de mi hija.

—Ohayo, Caballero de acuario— Saludo el demonio Inu luciendo un traje humano, pero a pesar de ello se veía tan imponente como si estuviera usando su ropa normal.

—Ohayo, Sesshomaru-sama, en que puedo ayudarle? —

—Necesitamos hablar sobre Sakura, ahora que Akari no está hay que decidir el futuro de mi nieta—

—En eso tiene razón, vamos a hablar a la biblioteca o ella nos escuchara— le indique dejándolo pasar a mi templo para que fuéramos a la biblioteca para hablar. —Ahora si dígame en que puedo ayudarle? —

—Quiero que Sakura vivía conmigo en la villa Inu—

—No voy a dejar ir a mi familia una vez más, luchare por ella si es necesario—

—No quiero luchar contra usted, pero si es necesario lo hare es mi nieta lo único que me queda de mi hija así que supongo que nos tendremos que enfrentar, no dejare que mi nieta quede al lado del hombre que más daño a mi hija—

—Lo se cometí un error pero eso no sucederá de nuevo—

—Está seguro de que Sakura no va a sufrí, yo no lo creo, vs a lastimarle de alguna manera, quizá físico o emocional como a Akari— dijo recordándome de lo de que ella era mi sucesora y que tendría que enfrentar mi ejecución se aurora, seguimos peleando verbalmente, pero él estaba ganando recordándome cada uno de mis errores, estaba perdiendo a mi hija, más bien no estaba luchando por ella.

—Así que lo mejor que podría pasar es que me la lleve conmigo—

—Yo solo espero poder verla de vez en cuanto—

—No creo que eso sea lo correcto, pero podrá hacerlo solo de vez en cuanto, iré por ella con su permiso—dijo dejándome solo, iba a dejar que me quitara a mi hija, mi cuerpo no respondía, seguía parando y en el mismo luchar.

—OTOSAN, NO ME DEJES IR! — gritaba mi niña entre llantos, mi hija no quería irse y yo iba a permitir que se la llevaran aun contra su voluntad, seguí escuchando sus llantos un rato más hasta que dejando de escucharse, supuse que ella había salido del templo, iban a llevar a mi hija y yo no estaba haciendo nada por evitarlo, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve en esa posición solo sé que cuando menos me di cuenta corría escaleras abajo usando la velocidad de la luz, los alcance cuando iban llegando a Géminis, se la quite de las manos y la tome en brazos.

—Diga lo que diga Sesshomaru-sama Sakura se queda conmigo, es mi hija, y me necesita, Akari así lo habría querido, que ella estuviera conmigo y en contacto con su familia, pero debe estar con su padre— dije seriamente, sintiendo como mi hija me abrazaba con fuerza mientras lloraba.

—No voy a dejarte a Sakura, ella es lo único que me queda de mi hija—

—Akari no habría querido que me la quitara de esa manera, sé que la hice sufrir pero seguramente ella me habría perdonado—

—No lo sabes ella está muerta— grito el demonio Inu mientras sus ojos estaban enrojecidos con furia

—Otosan, verdad que Okasan no está muerta dime que ella no está muerta—

—Lo siento mucho Sakura pero tu Okasan está muerta, lo siento no pude protegerla— dije suavemente

—Otosan no me dejes nunca por favor—

—Jamás Sakura, te lo prometo —

—Eso no será posible Sakura se va a ir conmigo—

—No se lo voy a dejar tan fácil, Sakura es mi hija—dije antes de que el lanzara unos de sus lazos de veneno no logre evitarlo ya que traía a Sakura en brazos por lo que solo la cubrí evitando que lograra dañarla, recibiendo todo el ataque, el siguió atacándome parecía que estaba envuelto en su rabia ya que estaba atacándome sin importar que trajera su nieta en brazos.

—Defiéndase Caballero de Atena—

—No lo hare al menos no hasta que Sakura este a salvo, si le ataco ella podría salir lastimada— dije continuando evitando sus ataques, de un momento a otro el dejo de atacar, y me miraba como si estuviera sonriendo aunque bueno eso no lo podría saber ya que tenía la misma mirada de siempre.

—La cachorra estará segura con usted, yo solo quería saber si sería capaz de cuidarla adecuadamente, espero verlos en el Hanami de la aldea— Dijo dándose la media vuelta parecía que solo había esto probándome, y que ahora me aprobaba, dejando a mi cuidado a Sakura.


	10. Chapter 9 Kori no Hanami

**Nota de la autora: **Aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo espero les guste, es un poco más largo que los otros pero tenía que poner algunas explicaciones para el siguiente capítulo, sin más por el momento me despido esperando sus reviews.

**Capítulo 9. Kori no Hanami**

—Ojisan!—grito mi hija pero el demonio Inu no se dio la vuelta, si el tiempo que estuve en su villa lo conocí, puedo apostar a que seguramente estaba triste por dejar a su nieta, lo único que quedaba de Akari, y no quería que la pequeña se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, hizo un gesto de despedida de con la mano y continuo caminando a la salida. —otosan por que no se detuvo?—

—Seguramente tiene mucho que hacer, iremos a verlo en primavera te parece bien— dije soltándola y al hacerlo no pude evitar una mueca de dolor a pesar de estar evitando sus ataques algunos de ellos si llegaron a dañarme.

—Otosan estas bien?—

—Solo fueron rasguños— dije para no asustarla seguramente eran heridas graves, el veneno de Sesshomaru-sama era algo que tenías que tomarte con mucha seriedad, sé muy bien que no me ataco con todo lo que tiene, de ser así probablemente en este momento estaría al borde de la muerte.

—Vamos princesa Inu llevemos a su padre a la fuente de Atena para que vean sus heridas— dijo Milo quien había bajado para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—Está bien Milo-oji, Otosan te duele mucho?—

—No, todo está bien solo son heridas superficiales—

—Si vieras lo que nosotros vemos no dirás que son tan superficiales— comento mi amigo quien tomó a Sakura en brazos ayudándome a levantarme, ni siquiera había notado que estaba en el piso hasta que me dolió todo el cuerpo al levarme del mismo.

—Haz tenido mucha suerte amigo, por un momento creímos que iba a transformarse en el perro ese gigante que nos comentaste una vez y que te destrozaría con sus dientes—

—Algo me dice que esto solo fue para ver que estaba dispuesto a hacer por mi hija, pero que aún va a hacer algo por hacer sufrir a su hija— dije en griego antiguo para que Sakura no entendiera lo que estábamos platicando

—Y ahora que planeas hacer con tu hija?—

—Por lo pronto deberé avisar a la escuela por su falta del día de hoy y después si ella quiere iremos por pintura para su habitación ya que su querido tío Milo se queja de que es muy impersonal—

—Genial me dejaras ayudarles verdad?— pregunto como si fuera un niño pequeño, a veces mi amigo podía ser el peor de los desgraciados y matar a cuantos enemigos se le pusieran enfrente, otras como un Casanova sin remedio y a veces como en este momento podía ser un niño.

—Si ayudaras, pero Sakura escogerá la pintura ya que es su habitación—

—Princesa te recomiendo que no hagas lo que tu padre dice ya que si por el fuera todo el templo de acuario seria blanco como si amado hielo, deja que tío Milo te lleve con Afrodita él es realmente muy bueno decorando y escogiendo colores, o si no con el cangrejo él es de los que tiene estilo seguramente entre todos podemos hacer que tu habitación sea un sitio agradable para una niña tan linda como tú—

—Qué cosas dice Milo-oji— comento entre risas mientras íbamos a la fuente de Atena, en donde al verme Areli me llevo a un cubículo para revisarme sin dejar pasar a Milo y a Sakura, seguramente mis heridas se veían graves.

—No sé qué has hecho pero, realmente esto se ve de cuidado, así que comenzare a limpiar, quizá tenga que quitar trozos de carne quemada, así que deberé ponerte algo para el dolor— comento preparando lo que me pondría para el dolor, me acostó boca abajo antes de comenzar a trabajar con mis heridas, sentí como corto la camiseta que llevaba en lo que hacia la anestesia, estuve en esa posición sin sentir lo que hacía con mi espalda, lo cual agradecida ya que al ver caer las gasas llenas de sangre quería decir que no sería nada agradable sentirla trabajar. —Voy a ponerle unos puntos para que no se habrán las heridas, ya mañana vienes a que los quite y en un día o dos cuando mucho estarás como si nada, es bueno que tengan cosmo, si no esas heridas tardarían hasta semanas en sanar—

—Si es lo bueno, gracias eres muy amable—

—Camus es mi trabajo y lo hago con gusto así que no debes preocuparte por agradecerlo— comento terminando su trabajo y vendando mis heridas. —Listo, la próxima vez mantente lejos de demonios que puedan matarte con facilidad—

—Tratare de hacerlo, aunque lo dudo, digamos que es como mi exsuegro y el abuelo de mi hija así que seguramente estaremos en contacto y con el carácter que tiene no dudo que pueda terminar igual o peor—

—Espero que no vuelva a pasar, en fin vamos te acompaño afuera tu pequeña es muy asustada por tus heridas—

—Me Imagino, aunque bueno Milo esta con ella así que eso debió servir para calmarla un poco— comente llegando a la salida donde Milo jugaba con Sakura quien trataba de alcanzarle trayendo los ojos cerrados.

—NO es justo sin la vista y sin que use mi olfato no voy a poder encontrarte Milo-Oji— Decía mi niña con tratando de alcanzarlo, pero le costaba trabajo ya que mi amigo se movía evitándola, parecía como si estuviera obligándola a usar su cosmo para encontrar el de él.

—Vamos yo sé que puedes encontrarme es más podrás predecir a donde voy a moverme concéntrate—

—Está bien haz dicho que sienta una energía que emanas sin usar la vista, el olfato y el oído verdad? —

—Así es vamos princesa sé que puedes lograrlo— le animo Milo, ella se quedó quieta un momento y fue cuando lo sentí un pequeño cosmo emanando de ella y tratando de encontrar el de Milo, no era tan fuerte como el de algún santo pero sí lo era al no ser ella un aprendiz como tal.

—Lo tengo voy a atraparte— dijo con orgullo corriendo a donde estaba Milo quien ya se había preparado para huir, pero no conto con que ella brinco a tiempo y alcanzo a tomarle de la ropa —Te atrape Milo-oji—

—Es lo que estoy viendo, la pequeña princesa perro es muy rápida e inteligente, y será una gran amazona dorada—

—Amazona dorada eso que es? —

—Que no le has dicho su deber? —me pregunto volteándome a ver

—No he tenido tiempo para hacerlo—

—Amigo en un par de días es su prueba y tú no le has dicho—

—Vamos le diré camino a casa, además no tienes deberes que hacer? —

—Si tengo deberes que hacer pero puedo hacerlos en cuanto puedas cuidar de ella—

—Ve a hacer tus deberes yo me encargo de ella— ordene caminando a donde estaba Sakura para quitarle la venda de los ojos y tomar su mano. —Vayamos a casa y mientras te explico que es una amazona dorada— dije caminando de regreso a Acuario —Veras las amazonas son el equivalente de los caballeros pero son mujeres, a veces las estrellas anuncian la llegada de un santo dorado femenino ósea una amazona dorada, en este caso las estrellas anunciaron que tu serás mi sucesora Acuarius no Sakura amazona dorada de acuario, ese será tu nombre y tu rango si pasas la prueba de los aprendices de acuario, el entrenamiento y si puedes derrotarme al final de este, yo dejare de ser un santo dorado para darte a mi armadura, la cual será modificada por Mu o por Kiki quien es probable ya sea el caballero de Aries cuando tú me derrotes—

—Quiere decir que debo ser mucho más fuerte que tú para ser amazona dorada?

—Así es, yo confió en ti y sé que serás mucho más fuerte que tu padre y que cuando nos toque enfrentarnos tú vas derrotarme sin sudar—

—Lo hare voy a ser tan fuerte como Ojisan te lo prometo y portare tu armadura con orgullo, además de que protegeré a la diosa para que cuide de este mundo— dijo ella decidida a cumplir con lo que el destino le tenía preparado, llegamos al templo y claro que Hyoga e Isaac estaban esperándonos en cuanto llegamos ella corrió a contarle lo que le había dicho, ambos volteando a verme casi al mismo tiempo para comprobar que lo que ella había dicho era cierto y yo solo asentí, como ambos habían sido aprendices míos comenzaron a darle consejos de cómo debía volverse más fuerte para superar el entrenamiento.

Llego el día de a prueba, 13 de febrero 11:45 de la tarde, estábamos todos los santos dorados portando nuestras armaduras y acomodados en círculo de acuerdo a nuestra orden zodiacal, de acuerdo a las leyes del santuario cuando un hijo de algún santo dorado llevaría a cabo esta prueba la madre del futuro aprendiz debía prepararle para la misma, pero como desgraciadamente mi niña no tenía madre, Hyoga e Isaac que habían pedido permiso para estar con Sakura durante su prueba y en su cumpleaños. Ambos llevaba a mi hija de las manos, ella llevaba ropas griegas antiguas mientras mis discípulos estaban usando sus respectiva armadura y escama. La constelación de acuario estaba brillando indicando que era el momento de la prueba.

—Tashio No Sakura se presenta aquí en vísperas de su cumpleaños número 7, para llevar acabo su prueba como aprendiz, recibirá la técnica más poderosa de la casa de Acuario— dijo el patriarca para que ella avanzara al centro del circulo que habíamos formado, mis discípulos fueron a las gradas a sentarse mientras los demás santos hacían lo mismo dejándonos a Sakura y a mi solos en medio de la pista, ella me miro con miedo en los ojos mientras me preparaba para lanzar mi ataque, tenía mucho miedo lo podía ver en sus ojos y en el temblor de su cuerpo, cerré los ojos y lance mi ejecución de aurora mientras rogaba a todos los dioses que ella la resistiera, podía sentir las lágrimas bañas mis mejillas, debía abrir los ojos y ver lo que había ocasionado pero sinceramente no deseaba ver a mi hija completamente fría, la temperatura había bajado mucho incluso más de lo que esperaba que bajara, sentí como una pequeña parte de las hombreras de mi armadura se habían congelado, eso me hizo abrir los ojos, ante mi estaba un hermoso paisaje de flores hechas de hielo, las cuales te tocaban y congelaban lo que llegasen a tocar, al no ser aun tan fuerte el cosmo de mi hija se descongelaban al instante, la mire fijamente, ella había lanzado ese ataque para evitar congelarse con mi ejecución de aurora, había desarrollado otra técnica aun sin darse cuenta.

— Kori no Hanami— Murmure caminando a donde estaba ella respirando con dificultad, alcance a tomarla antes de que cayera desmayada, por lo que sabía tenia años que un aprendiz de defendía el día de su prueba y ahora mi pequeña lo hacía, ella se había defendido del ataque creando una nueva, hermosa y mortal técnica para la casa de acuario, Kori no Hanami.


	11. Chapter 10 Hanami

**Nota de la autora: **Y les presento el ultimo capitulo al final viene el epilogo espero les guste y claro es el inicio del siguiente fic, espero les gustes.

**Capítulo 10. Hanami**

—Viste eso Camus, cuando ella alcance un buen nivel como aprendiz va a ser sumamente mortal, tu hija va a ser incluso más mortal que tu— Comento Milo mientras íbamos escaleras arriba.

—Maestro, la técnica de Sakura es simplemente hermosa—

—Si lo es Hyoga pero es mortal viste como congelo la armadura de acuario solo con el toque de una de esas flores, podría congelar a una persona, con el entrenamiento correcto será una amazona mortal, sería divertido que me dejara combatir contra ella cuando este por terminar su entrenamiento—

Continuamos platicando hasta llegar a acuario, lleve a mi pequeña a descansar mañana tendría un día lleno de celebraciones, conociendo como conocía a mis compañeros la llenarían de regalos, lo mismo había pasado en el cumpleaños número 10 de Kiki, además de la celebración de su cumpleaños también iban a celebrar el que haya pasado su prueba, como dirían muchos con honores, me quite mi armadura para cambiarme, una vez listo me acosté para dormir, no supe cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo cuando fui despertado por ruidos provenientes de la cocina, me levante para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y ahí estaban Aldebarán, Kannon, Areli y DM, preparando el desayuno.

—Que se supone que están haciendo?— pregunte tallando mis ojos para despertar por completo

—Yo preparo una Frittata, lo que el toro, la copia pirata y su novia hagan de desayunar no lo sé— contesto DM

—Primera tengo nombre me llamo Kannon y segunda la bruja no es mi novia es mi amiga y ella me ayuda a preparar un desayuno de su país—

—Así es el "idiota" no es mi novio— comento ella diciendo una mala palabra en su idioma natal, en español —Solo le enseño a preparar Pastel Moctezuma—

—Ya no se enojen, no es mi culpa que peleen como matrimonio—

—Que no somos matrimonio— Dijo el médico quien se dio la media vuelta para acomodar lo que hacía en un refractario, a pesar de su aparente molestia ella tenía las mejillas rojas.

—Bien tortolos ustedes cocinen como pareja yo seguiré con el mejor platillo que abra durante todo el día—

—Bien sigan con lo que hacen pero no dejen mi cocina tirada—

—Primero franchute tu no me mandas y segundo todavía que vas a comer mis creaciones y te estas quejando, solo por un poco de suciedad—

—Bien ya después les ayudare a limpiar la cocina, será mejor que vaya a limpiar el comedor de mi casa, tiene años que no se usa debe estar lleno de polvo— comente dejándolos con lo que estaban haciendo. Fui al enorme comedor de mi casa, y o sorpresa los demás estaban limpiando y preparando todo para el desayuno.

—Que tal crees que le guste? — pregunto Milo —Quisimos que el desayuno fuera una decoración un poco más japonesa, fue idea de Shaka, y bueno para la comida el tío Milo va a decorar su templo más acorde a una fiesta infantil—

—Milo no deberías de tener a todos en esto—

—Los demás quisieron ayudar, Incluso DM, así que deja que la enana lo disfrute de todas maneras en cuanto comience a entrenar no va a tener tiempo para nada, seguro vas a seguir mandándola a la escuela y en las tardes a entrenar, así que pues que aproveche antes de que empiece la dura prueba que tiene por delante—

—En eso tienes razón—

—Maestro que es lo que está pasando?— pregunto Hyoga quien iba con Isaac ambos usando sus respectivas ropas de dormir.

—Linda pijama pato siberiano— señaló Milo burlándose de la pijama de Hyoga, la cual era de tela de patitos, y tenía su nombre en el bolsillo de enfrente —Y no hablar de ti marina, que lindos se ven tus hijos Camus— de plano que Milo no perdía oportunidad para burlarse de la gente y mis dos discípulos estaban dándole el pretexto para hacerlo ya que Isaac traía una pijama igual solo que en lugar de patos tenia pulpos.

—Fue un regalo de Navidad del señor Julián, yo voy a cambiarme para venir a ayudar— Dijo Isaac y salió corriendo para cambiarse de ropa.

—La señorita Saori me dio por mi cumpleaños, yo también iré a cambiarme— murmuro Hyoga y también corrió para cambiarse.

—Ya ni la pijama de Sakura es tan vergonzosa como la de esos dos, en fin será mejor que también te cambies y vayas a despertar a Sakura, por cierto, le llego un regalo en la mañana Mu, lo tenía, era de parte de su abuelo, deberías de ir a pedirlo—

—Gracias y si lo hare— comente buscando a Mu, al cual no lograba encontrar, fui a la cocina y ahí estaba en compañía de su aprendiz.

—Te dije que clase de queso quería y de que marca, ahora regresa por él y más vale que te apures carnero— decía DM de mal humor señalado el queso que Mu había traído.

—Me dijeron que es el mejor o al menos eso creo que me dijeron vamos mi italiano no es muy bueno—

—Fuiste a Italia por el Queso, te di un pedazo de papel con el nombre escrito, para que no tuvieras problemas donde, haz dejado el papel? —

—Creo que deje por aquí el trozo de papel que me has dicho— comento, buscando entre sus ropas Aquí está bueno ya me voy espero no tardar.

—Espera Mu, Milo me había dicho que llego un regalo para Sakura proveniente de Japón, es eso cierto? —

—Claro, Kiki puedes ir por la caja que llego en la mañana—

—Si maestro no tardo— dijo y se tele transporto.

—Bueno ahora si me voy no tardo DM—

—Corre ve "Sei ram inutile" — dijo después de que Mu se marchase y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Yo fui a despertar a Sakura la cual ya estaba despierta tendiendo la cama la mande a cambiarse cuando llego Kiki con una caja de madera.

—Buenos días Sakura te llego esto es de tu abuelo—

—Arigatto Kiki y ohayo— comento recibiendo la caja la abrió y sus ojitos se iluminaron adentro había dos hermosos kimonos. —Ojisan me regala dos kimonos para mi cumpleaños uno para ese día y otro la el festival de Hanami de la villa— decía emocionada preparándose para vestirse, yo le ayude a terminar de arreglarse, en cuanto estuvo lista, dijo que tenía hambre y que quería desayunar, fuimos al comedor en donde ya estaban todos reunidos, mi hija no se esperaba que estuvieran todos reunidos ni que le hubieran preparado esta sorpresa, cada uno le fue dando su regalo junto con un abrazo, mi hija abrió cada uno de los regalos y descubrió que eran replicas en peluche de cada uno de ellos, como buena niña abrazo cada uno de esas replicas, yo aún no le había dado su regalo así que tome la caja de su regalo ella lo abrió con prontitud, frente a ella había tres peluches uno que era el mío, igual una réplica de mí mismo, otro que era una replicada de ella y por último el que ella tenía en sus manos una replicada de su madre, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la abrazaba.

—Okasan— murmuro abrazando el peluche con fuerza.

—vamos Princesita Inu no estés triste, es tu fiesta y vamos a revestirnos mucho sé que en donde quiera que está tu mami desea que seas muy feliz— dijo Milo llevándola en brazos para que comenzara la reunión que todos habían organizado, ella recupero su sonrisa dejando sus peluches en un lugar, yo tome en aquel peluche que era una réplica del peluche de Akari.

—Hemos hecho una buena niña mon amour — susurre al peluche como si se lo dijera a Akari, mire de nuevo a mi hija y me di cuenta que ella había sido como un hermoso Hanami, por que como en Japón que significaba un nuevo comienzo eso era precisamente lo que ella había significado un hanami en mi vida.

**Epilogo.**

Estábamos camino a la villa Inu como una familia, Milo, Hyoga y yo habíamos pedido permiso Atena mientras Isaac había pedido permiso a Poseidón, para ir a ver al abuelo de mi hija, y estar en el festival de Hanami, además de que en la noche de Yozakura Sesshomaru-sama había organizado una especie de funeral para Akari, no habían podido darle honores a ella, ya que habían estado ocupados buscando a los asesinos de Akari, además de que aún no habían llegado sus cenizas, se suponía que llegarían en la noche, mire a mi hija quien dormía en el hombro de Milo, y me di cuenta de cómo había cambiado mi vida en tan solo 3 meses, hace tan solo tres meses esa niña era una completa desconocida para mí y ahora puedo asegurar que sin ese pequeña flor yo no podría vivir, la amo demasiado que si algo le llegara a pasar yo me volvería loco.

—Otosan ya llegamos?-pregunto medio dormida levantando la cabeza para mirar por dónde íbamos.

—No Sakura, como en 10 minutos a más tardar vuelve a dormir, te despertaremos en cuanto lleguemos— le dije estirándome para acariciar sus orejitas, ella estaba cansada había comenzado con sus entrenamientos y estaba siendo pesado para ella.

—Está bien papi— dijo volviéndose a acomodar para dormir.

—Realmente le están pesando mucho los entrenamientos—

—Si pero ya se acostumbrara al menos está soportando bastante bien—

—Sera una muy fuerte amazona— comento Hyoga mirándola dormir.

—Lo será, es una niña fuerte desde ahora, mucho más que nosotros cuando teníamos su edad— comento Isaac antes de volver a sumirnos en silencio y continuando con la caminata. Para llegar a la aldea Inu debías de hacerlo caminando ya que había varias barreras que la protegían para evitar ataques, por eso es que llevábamos varias horas caminando.

Continuamos caminando por unos 5 minutos más cuando llegamos a la primera barrera que tenías villa, dos guardias nos recibieron, dejándonos pasar, como vieron a Sakura con nosotros no nos dijeron nada, caminos por unos 8 o 10 minutos más, pasando por tres barreras más, hasta llegar a la puerta principal, la barrera más fuerte que tenían, y claro ahí estaban esperándonos la madre de Sesshomaru-sama y el demonio sapo de nombre Jaken.

—Buenos días Irasue-sama— salude hincándome ante ella, como lo haría ante su excelencia Shion, mis acompañantes me imitaron.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verle Caballero de acuario, espero que sepa que no es bienvenido en este lugar, que se le ha permitido la entrada por Sakura, pero en cuanto termine el festival se le pedirá que se retire inmediatamente—

—Lo entiendo descuide—

—En cuanto a ustedes caballeros de Atena Milo de escorpión, Hyoga de Cygnus y a usted genial marina de Poseidón Isaac de Kraken sean bienvenidos el tiempo que deseen, le pediré a una de mis damas de compañía que los lleve a la casa de Akari— dijo ella antes de darse la media vuelta y marcharse.

—Yo los llevare a la casa de Akari-sama— dijo una jovencita con cola y orejas de zorro, quien caminaba muy aprisa a pesar de su ropa de vestir —Espero estén cómodos, la pequeña sabe bien como esta acomodado el lugar, en cuanto a la comida en un rato pasare a dejarle víveres para que preparen sus alimentos, ahora si me disculpan tengo mucho que hacer— comento haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza para después marcharse dejándonos en una casita japonesa estilo antiguo, les indique que entráramos.

—De plano Camus que aquí no te quieren—

—Lo sé, y me lo gane a pulso, dejemos a Sakura que duerma un rato, después les daré un recorrido por el lugar— dije volteando a ver detrás de mí pero ninguno de los 4 estaban, seguramente Milo había salido corriendo con mi hija en brazos y detrás de él mis dos discípulos. Entre a la casa para dar un recorrido, en cuanto abrí la puerta, el dulce perfume de Akari inundo mis fosas nasales, por un momento estando en la villa y en esta época me trajo todos esos bellos momentos a su lado, su suave andar mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos, su dulce aroma, el contorno de su cuerpo, su cuerpo junto al mío, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que jamás podría volver apreciar cada una de esas cosas que recuerdo de ella, que se había ido para siempre, sin dudarlo me quite los zapatos y entre a buscar la que era su habitación, y de nuevo todos esos recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza, era como tener de nuevo 16 años, por un momento creí que ella atravesaría alguna de esas puertas y se reuniría conmigo, que volveríamos a abrazarnos, que educaríamos a nuestra hija juntos y quizá tendríamos otro hijo, que esta vez ella sería mi esposa, que todos aquellos planes que habíamos hecho juntos hace 8 años se llevarían a cabo, pero eso era imposible porque ella estaba muerta, busque cosas que me sirvieran para recordarla, hasta que encontré una cajita de madera, la abri y ahí estaban algunas fotográficas nuestras, estábamos abrazados, además de las fotos también estaban los regalos que le había hecho, tome cada una de esas cosas que me traían a la mente lindos recuerdos, las observe con detenimiento, tomándolas como si fueran objetos frágiles y sumamente valiosos.

—Camus-san he dejado en el comedor los víveres— dijo la jovencita de hace rato, distrayéndome de mi miseria, deje las cosas

—Está bien muchas gracias— dije antes de volver a guardar los objetos, mismos que planeaba llevar a Atenas conmigo.

Prepare un almuerzo para todos esperando que vinieran cuando tuvieran hambre, y así fue llegaron a tiempo para almorzar, comimos como lo que yo ya consideraba una familia, después de eso dimos una vuelta por la villa, aun teníamos tiempo para el festival, el cual sería el día de mañana, ya era en la tarde cuando me senté a leer un rato, los chicos habían salido a dar una vuelta dejándome con Sakura quien había estado jugando con sus juguetes.

—Otosan podemos dar una vuelta? — pregunto interrumpiendo mi lectura, baje mi libro para verla.

—Claro, no veo por qué no podamos salir— comente poniéndome de pie, al igual que ella, nos colocamos los zapatos y fuimos a recorrer la villa.

—Otosan como se conocieron tú y mi Okasan? —

—En ese lugar, ahí nos conocimos, yo venía a cumplir una misión, llegue de noche durante el Yozakura, y la vi bailando debajo de ese cerezo— dije señalando el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el festival de noche —Parecía una princesa del Japón antiguo, a decir verdad no pude quitarle la vista hasta que dejo de bailar, después de eso platicamos varias veces durante nuestros tiempos libres, cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya nos habíamos enamorado— dije tomándola en brazos y subiéndola a mis hombros.

—Otosan la extraño—

—Yo la he extrañado desde que cruce la puerta de esta villa—

—Y por qué jamás volviste por ella? —

—Porque creía que me odiaba, además cuando volví de mi misión se me encomendaron terminar el entrenamiento de Hyoga e Isaac así que tuve que irme muy lejos para poder cumplir con lo que se me había encomendado, cuando termine volví a Grecia en donde meses después fallecí, y bueno cuando volví a la vida no quise buscar a tu madre por que no deseaba verla con alguien más, yo me imaginaba que seguramente ella tenía alguien a quien amar, como vez tu padre en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere no es nada bueno—

—Lo se otosan pero ya no eres así, ya no me regañes ni me gritas a menos que me porte mal, te quiero mucho— dijo abrazando mi cabeza.

—Yo también te quiero y mucho, ven te llevare al lugar favorito que teníamos tu mama y yo, desde ahí se ve toda la villa— comente llevándola a un enorme cerezo que estaba casi a la entrada de la villa, lo escale hasta el lugar donde Akari solía llevarme, llegamos a donde había una inscripción en francés "Le coeur de glace".

—El corazón del hielo?-pregunto extrañada

—Así le decía a tu madre, este fue nuestro lugar y ahora cuando se me permita venir quiero que sea el nuestro, de ahora en adelante tu eres el corazón del hielo— dije sentándola en mi regazo para ver el anochecer juntos, estuvimos disfrutando de la brisa, cuando vimos llegar una especie de carreta antigua japonesa, de ahí bajo una mujer de cabello castaño en compañía de lo que parecían dos niños, detrás de ella iba un hombre de cabello blanco, y por ultimo bajo un hombre de cabellos blancos con orejas de zorro quien llevaba en brazos a una mujer.

—Okasan— grito mi hija como sintiendo el olor de su madre, trato de bajarse corriendo pero la detuve, le ordene que se acomodara en mi espalda y baje del árbol, corriendo a donde estaban los recién llegados. —OKASAN— volvió a gritar, la mujer buscaba de donde provenían los gritos, esa no era Akari, ella ya habría reconocido de dónde venían los gritos y la habría mirado, seguimos acercándonos y cuál fue mi sorpresa que si era Akari solo que tenía los ojos vendados al igual que los oídos.

—Esperen esta delicada aún debe descansar— dijo la joven mujer de cabello castaño, solo asentí tomando con fuerza la mano de Sakura para que fuera a lastimar a su mama con tanta efusividad.

No podía creerlo ella estaba viva y ahí frente a mí, es mas no me importaba el hecho de que estaba en los brazos de otro hombre solo el hecho de que estaba herida pero viva, ella era "Una luz en la oscuridad" para mí.

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno si han llegado hasta aquí quiere decir que han terminado lo que su servidora ha escrito, espero les haya gustado, como verán el epilogo solo es el inicio de la segunda parte que tratara sobre la relación de Akari y Camus, aquí planeo poner explicaciones de incógnitas que se hayan quedado sin resolver, si hay algo que no hayan entendido pueden preguntar y se los iré resolviendo con el pasar de los capítulos de mi nueva historia "Kurayaminonakade hikari" que quiere decir "una luz en la obscuridad", bueno sin más me despido esperando que haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
